National Treasure II
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: National Treasure II:Riley's Declaration of Independence. Riley helps a woman his age when her car is stolen. Is the key she wears the key to the other half of the treasure of the Knights Templar? And Ian's escaped from prison and he's bent on revenge!
1. Prologue

I don't own any of this except Alexis! So please don't sue!

National Treasure

II :

Riley 's Declaration of Independence

Prologue

I still can't believe the attention our story got! Even now, the media blitz continues. You wouldn't believe how many celebrities I've met! I've been on too many shows to count. (Not that I actually _enjoy _having a camera suck my soul. According to Ben, it comes with the deal, though. So apparently, I can't escape it.) Tomorrow, Ben, Abigail, and I are going to be interviewed by Brian Williams. He's the next in line to feed on my thoughts. Ben and Abigail are basking in the spotlight, but I hate it! All I wanted was a cool house and a nice car. I could really do without those nosey reporters. For the most part, they give me my space, but every now and then they just swarm me! Ben says that the story will go away soon, and I can go back to being Riley Poole, the new guy in the windowless cubicle with the funny glasses. (But I'm not going back there. Computer programing is fun, but the Archives offered me a job. I'll never work for another internet company again! _**NEVER**_!) But I do have my secret retreat, a coffee house called Bean Me. I go there to feed my caffeine addiction (_COFFEE_!), or to just relax. It's a hole-in-the-wall place not to far from the Archives. I also relax by taking a spin in my car. There's nothing like cruising down a D.C. highway doing 75 and cranking Smashing Pumpkins! In fact, that sounds like fun now. Ben isn't here so there's no one to stop me!(Usually, he finds some chore for me to do. I've got to show him that I am twenty-three and don't need controlling. I'm _not_ his son!) Coffee sounds good too...


	2. Riley and Alexis

Chapter 1:

Riley and Alexis

Riley Poole cruised along the freeway in his red Ferrari. The top was down and the wind rushed in, wildly ruffling Riley's dark brown hair. His blue eyes sparkled with the delight freedom brings. This was one of his favorite pastimes. The D.C. landscape flashed by in a blur of green trees and white monuments. It was late May, and Riley was trying to get in a lot of extra driving thrill before the summer tourists hit the roads. As he was thinking about how he could get away from D.C. for a while, his cell phone rang.

He reached into his pocket and drew out a madly vibrating razor phone. "He, Riley here." He said.

"Riley, where are you?" Came a slightly annoyed voice from the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way to Bean Me," Riley answered.

"Your not speeding, are you?"

"Ben, c'mon! Can't someone who helped someone else steal the Declaration be a law abiding citizen? What makes you think I'd be speeding?" The 23-year-old said, glancing nervously at his speedometer, which read 75.

"Maybe the fact that you scared the living daylights out of Abigail when you drove her to work last week." Ben said.

Riley rolled his eyes. "No wonder. She drives 30 on the highway. Hey, gotta go, see ya later."

Ben heard the click that indicated Riley had hung up. He sighed. "I don't think that college freshman mindset will ever leave him."

Riley took the exit near the D.C. mall and drove until he came to Bean Me, a small, hole-in-the-wall Internet coffeehouse.

After putting up the top on his convertible, Riley grabbed the tan satchel that he carried his laptop in and walked inside.

The lights were dim and jazz music played softly in the background. Riley made his way to his normal both along the side wall, only to find a surprise. A blond-haired, 22-year-old woman was sitting there, surfing the net on her own laptop. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, motioning to the seat across the table from her.

The woman shook her head, but didn't look up. Riley sat down and pulled out his laptop. Within minutes, they were both engrossed in their tasks.

The woman stopped a few minutes later and leaned back, admiring her work. Then, she noticed Riley. He had put on his reading glasses and was focusing solely on what he was doing. One of the employees brought a steaming cup to her. Riley looked up to see what was going on and saw the woman watching him curiously. "Are you new here?" He asked.

She nodded. She was wearing a black, form fitting T-shirt and jeans. She had blue eyes, just like Riley. "I'm Alexis Lowell, webmaster of expression was one of amusement. "Really? I've been there a few times." He said, remembering the website he had used for information during he and Ben's escapade. "Great stuff." His eyes traveled to the old, tarnished key at her neck. "What's that?"

"This?" She said, untying the ribbon the key was on. " It's a key that's been passed down through my family since 1831."

"Cool," Riley said.

"That's not all," Alexis continued. "Legend has it that this key is the key to an immense treasure."

Riley's interest was sparked by this piece of information. "Did anyone ever find it?"

"No. No one in my family believes it exists." She replied.

"Do you believe?" Riley asked.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I'd like to, but it sounds so farfetched."

"That's what everyone else thought before Ben Gates found the treasure of the Knights Templar."

"But I don't have time to go treasure hunting, as great as it sounds. I'm in my final year of college."

"And you're studying like crazy for finals, right? I know how that feels. I graduated last year. What college are you going to?" Riley asked.

"George Washington University." Alexis answered. "Hey, I gotta run. My break's almost over."

"Where do you work?" Riley asked as Alexis put away her laptop.

"At the National Archives." She answered. "Do you come here often?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"See you tomorrow then?" She said and winked.

Riley watched as Alexis took her black laptop case and walked out. His mind flew back to the key. "Ben should know." He thought. Just then, he saw a confused, angry, upset Alexis walk back in. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone stole my car!" She exclaimed. "And my cell phone's battery is dead! Do you have one I could use?"

Riley gave her a sympathetic look and handed her his cell phone.

After curiously listening to her conversation with the police, he asked, "Do you want a ride?"

"I have to stay and talk to the police, but yes, afterwards, that would be nice." There was a hint of panic in her voice.

Within minutes, an officer had arrived on the scene. After giving him a short description of her car, a black Chrysler Crossfire, she was allowed to leave.

Riley took her laptop case, along with his, and slung them over his shoulder. "Come on, we better hurry."

"Thank you Mr.- Mr.?"

"Poole, Riley Poole." He said jokingly.

Alexis was too surprised to notice the corny movie reference. "You're Riley Poole! I never dreamed I would meet you."

Riley smiled, as did Alexis.

"The car?" Alexis finally said.

"Oh, right." He said.

"Nice ride." Alexis said when she saw Riley's Ferrari.

"Thanks." Riley said, opening the door for her. "You know, you're the first person I've met in a while who hasn't freaked out over meeting me."

"Mr. Poole, it's D.C. I meet senators in the park."

"And please, call me Riley. You're making me feel like an old guy!" Riley said, getting into the driver's seat. He started the car and put down the top.

They reached the highway. When she realized they were headed back to the campus, Alexis asked, "Why are you taking me to my dorm? I need to go back to the Archives. Dr. Chase is expecting me back."

"Don't worry. I'm going to call Abigail and clear everything up with her. You need to go home and relax." Riley said.

"Wow. It's so nice of you to do all this for me. I mean, I'm a complete stranger." Alexis said.

Riley was about to say something when he heard his cell phone ring again. "Hold on, I have to take this." He picked up the phone. "Pizza Hut." He said, winking at Alexis.

Alexis listened to the brief conversation. It was so short that Riley never even mentioned the name of the other person.

"Hey, something really important came up. Do you mind if we stop at my place?" Riley asked.

Alexis, though having just had her car stolen, read the importance of the mater in Riley's face and agreed.

"Don't worry," Riley said, "I'll make sure you get home."


	3. Escaped

Chapter 2:

Escaped 

Alexis was somewhat starstruck as she watched the now famous Ben Gates walk to meet them as they parked in the driveway of Riley and Ben's house. The house itself was a large red brick mansion built in the early 1800's. The door and windows were arched and trimmed with white wood. There were tall trees all around the house and expansive gardens on either side of the driveway. "I can't believe you live here." Alexis whispered to Riley, though she was sure he couldn't hear her.

Ben seemed greatly distraught. "It's Ian!" He declared. "He escaped from prison!"

"How?" Riley asked in astonishment. He stepped out of the car and motioned for Alexis to do the same.

"No one knows." Ben said. "But I have no doubt he'll be after us. We put him in prison and he'll want revenge."

Alexis listened in silence. Was Riley really in grave danger?

"Let's go inside." Riley said, suddenly feeling very insecure outside in the open. "Oh, by the way, this is Alexis."

"I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. I'm am pleased to meet you, though." Ben said.

As they walk to the front door, Riley explained to Ben why Alexis was with him.

The inside of the house was just as grand as the outside. An ornate crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the entry hall. There was a curved staircase that led to an upstairs hall. Alexis barely had enough time to take in the other details. Riley and Ben whisked by, so she followed them quickly. They walked into a cozy den, lit by two floor lamps. The furniture was old fashioned and elegant. Ben motioned for Alexis to sit on the sofa next to Riley. He sat in a chair across from them.

"Have you told Abigail?" Riley asked.

"I've already contacted her. They are stepping up security at the Archives."

"What about here?"

"I'm going to have the security system upgraded tomorrow." Ben said.

"Ben, tomorrow could be too late!" Riley said. An oppressive silence followed. Ben knew Riley had a point.

"I'll call Sadusky. He might be able to help." Ben said finally.

Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed 5:00.

"You should take her home." Ben said.

"Yeah, sorry about all this." Riley said apologetically. "Let's go."

As they walked back to the door, Ben stopped Riley. "Be your guard. Ian could have already made it this far."

Riley gave Ben a reassuring smile. "Don't worry."

As they drove out of the driveway, Riley offered to take Alexis to work the next day. "I can pick you up after your last class and take you to the Archives."

"That would be great." Alexis said. " I don't know if the police will find my car anytime soon."

They stopped at a stoplight. Riley found a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down his cell phone number. "Call me after your last class tomorrow."

Alexis tore the paper in half and wrote her number down. "Here's my number in case anything comes up."

The light turned green and they began moving again. Riley looked in his side-view mirror then turned his head slowly back to the front. "Alexis, don't freak out on me, but…" His voice took on a high pitched note of pure terror. "But Ian's right behind us!"


	4. Chases and Interviews

Hey! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed do far! It really means a lot to me! Also, don't be afraid to make your own suggestions (I desperately need clue ideas!) Here's chapter four! Enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Chases and Interviews

Alexis shivered. "You mean that freak who wants revenge on you!"

Riley looked ahead for a place to turn. "Yeah, that's him. But I don't think he's recognized me yet. Maybe we can get away up at this next light." He said, sounding like he was really trying to convince himself that there was no danger. He turned right at the light, but to his dismay, Ian followed. "Okay, I'm in a Ferrari. He's in a pick-up. I have the advantage!" Riley thought. He tore suddenly down a residential street to his right and floored the gas pedal.

"Riley, are you crazy?" Alexis yelled. "It's a residential street! You'll get yourself arrested!"

Ian sped after them, pushing the truck to its limits.

Riley took a sharp turn to the left. He flew out onto an access road to a highway and looked for the closest on-ramp. Ian once again showed up behind them.

"Oh, come on!" Riley exclaimed in exasperation. Unfortunately, the next on-ramp was passed a stop sign. There was no way out! He looked at the oncoming intersection. There wasn't anyone stopped, so he blew right through it. Riley suddenly heard the squeal of brakes behind him. "What happened?" He asked Alexis.

Alexis turned her head to look. "He stopped! Riley, he stopped! A car crossed in front of him and forced him to stop! Ha! What a loser!"

Riley guided the car onto the highway. "When he started following us, I thought we were dead! But, oh no, ol' Riley managed to give him the slip!"

"You should call the police and let them know he's been spotted." Alexis said seriously.

Riley knew she was right. "And I will, right after I drop you off. I really don't want someone else to get dragged into this mess." He looked at Alexis. "Well, I guess we'll have to take the long way."

"Why?" She asked.

"We passed the right street during the chase. You don't mind, do you?"

"Chloe will be worried. But I've been back way later than this, so she shouldn't worry too much." Alexis said.

Riley pulled into the parking lot of Alexis's dorm complex. An African American woman ran to meet Alexis when she saw her get out of the car. Riley slipped on a pair of sunglasses attempting to look cool.

"Lexi, where have you been?" She asked. "And who was that?" She got a glimpse of the man driving, but only a glimpse. He waved to Alexis and left.

"Let's go inside and I'll explain!" Alexis said.

But just as they reached their dorm room, the phone rang. Alexis answered it. Her car had been found.

In the craziness of the all the paperwork and other things at the police station, the day's events and the name of Alexis's Good Samaritan were forgotten. An overwhelmed and exhausted Alexis flopped into bed late that night.

Riley was sitting in his bed, typing something on his laptop. He didn't seem to notice that it was nearly11:00. Finally, he sent the message he hade created and went to sleep.

Ian had seen the guards the F.B.I. had placed around the parameter of the Gates mansion. He watched the house from a rooftop a few blocks away with a pair of binoculars. He watched a blue light flicker out in an upstairs window. "So this is where Ben ended up." He thought.

The next morning, Alexis woke up to the smell of brewing coffee. Her roommate, Chloe, had been up for almost an hour. Alexis rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 8:30. Time for her to update her sight and check for complaint E-mails. She forced herself to get out of bed and walk to her computer. She pulled up her E-mails first. She had one new message. Chloe, who had pulled up her black hair in a cute bun, brought her a cup of steaming coffee.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd be up." Her attention was grabbed by the E-mail Alexis was reading.

I wanted you to know that I enjoyed your company yesterday and that I'm really sorry about this whole Ian thing. I'm hoping to see you again at Bean Me, but with Ben being Mr. Security, I may not be there for a while. Speaking of Ben, I told him about that key. He's really interested, so don't be surprised if you be a call from him. - R.P.

"R.P.? Who's R.P.?" Chloe asked.

"That's Riley. He's the guy who drove me home yesterday." Alexis answered.

"Riley …" Chloe hesitated in answering, "…Poole?"

"Yup."

"Oooo! Lexi!"

"What?"

"Girl, he likes you!"

"No he doesn't. He just wants to see me at Bean me again." Alexis defended. "And I have class in thirty minutes. I need to get ready.

A woman's voice echoed over the P.A. system. "Flight 178 to New York LaGuardia is now boarding."

Riley, Ben, and Abigail stood. "That's us." Ben said.

The three had so little luggage that they could carry it all on. Riley fiddled with the glasses case in his jacket pocket. He was thinking about everything that had happened the day before. His hand moved across a piece of paper. It was Alexis's cell phone number. He flipped open his phone and texted her. Hey, I'm going to New York today for an interview for NBC Nightly News. You should watch. - Riley Poole.

"Riley, let's go!" Abigail called to Riley.

Riley sent the message and ran to catch up with his colleagues.

Alexis listened to her professor drone on about the importance of her upcoming exams. Chloe was nodding off next to her. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Quietly, she opened it and read the message Riley had sent. Then she texted him back. I think I will. By the way, the police found my car, but thanks for the offer to drive me! – Alexis Lowell

She sent the message and quickly put the phone away. Then she checked to see if Chloe had noticed. She hadn't. "Good." Alexis thought. "I don't want her nagging me about Riley."

A car had been sent to pick them up. The flight had been short, only about 30 minutes. The car ride was relatively silent. Ben and Abigail watched Riley worriedly. He had gone pale again, as he did before all of their T.V. appearances.

"Are you nervous?" Ben asked.

"What do you think?" Riley asked.

"You're just not cut out for fame." Abigail said.

Riley leaned back. He thought about the message he had sent Alexis. Since he had to turn his phone of during the flight, he didn't know if she had sent a reply. He checked his phone and found the message she had sent him. It made him even more nervous.

They arrived at the NBC studios in Rockefeller Plaza around 11:30. They were taken upstairs to the NBC Nightly News studio. Brian Williams met them there.

"Welcome Mr. Gates, Miss Chase, Mr. Poole." He shook all of their hands. "If you're ready, please follow me."

Alexis felt lucky because she got off work before 5:30. She got back to her dorm and immediately turned on the T.V. She sat through the end of the local news broadcast. Chloe walked in at 6:26. "What's up?" She asked.

"Just watching the news." Alexis answered.

The broadcast took a commercial break. The first commercial was for that night's Nightly news episode. Brian Williams's voice began to describe the night's stories. Alexis was glued to the T.V. screen. Chloe didn't understand why. She sat down and watched with Alexis.

"Tonight on Nightly News, President Bush meets with British Prime Minister, Tony Blair, to discuss policy in Iraq. Also, more bombings in Iraq. Can the insugencey be contained? And, we'll have an exclusive interview with the three intrepid explorers who discovered the largest and most valuble treasure in history. Tonight on NBC."

"Riley's going to be on there, isn't he?" Chloe asked.

"Without looking at her, Alexis answered, "Yes."

They had to sit through the entire program. Finally, the last story was introduced.

Brian Williams began.

BW: Earlier today I spoke with Benjamin Gates and his two compainions, the people who found responsible for finding the treasure of the Knights Templar.

(cut to interview)

BW: So, Mr. Gates, please explain a little about the treasure's importance to American history.

BG: As most people know, the treasure was hidden by a group of Freemasons who were also some of our founding fathers. The only real connection to American history was that.

RP: The contents were more world history kinds of things.

Alexis thought Riley looked like a ghost under the studio lights. She wondered if he was sick.

BW: Now, Miss Chase. I understand that you tried to stop Ben at first.

AC: Yes, but I eventually became so curious that I didn't want to leave.

BW: Mr. Poole, when did you join Ben's expedition?

RP: I began working with him in late 2003.

BW: So, you had been working with him for about a year.

RP: It was a little less than a year.

BW: How did you react to the news of Ian Howe's escape?

AC: We stepped up security at the National Archives.

RP: I was worried.

BG: Ha! Worried is an understatement!

AC: The safety of others also comes to mind. Ian is very dangerous. He jeopardized the safety of a friend of Riley's.

Alexis jumped up. "That's me! They're talking about me on NATIONAL TELEVISION!"

"Chill out!" Chloe said, throwing a small pillow at her. "Only you and I know that."

Alexis stopped hopping up and down on the couch and plopped back down.

BW: Do you have any current projects?

BG: We have a lead on something, but with Ian at large, I would rather not say anything.

BW: Well, thank you for your time. It's been a pleasure meeting you.

The screen switched back to Brian Williams standing in the studio. "That's it for tonight. I hope to see you all tomorrow night. I'm Brian Williams. Good night."

Ben, Riley, and Abigail had arrived back in D.C. around 3:45 in the afternoon. They sat in the den, watching the interview and making fun of Riley's small, nervous movements.

"Hey, Riley, planning on joining a marching band?" Ben joked, referring to Riley's tapping foot.

Riley glared at Ben. "Shut up." He said.

The interview had just gotten to the part where Abigail explained what happened to Alexis. Then, Ben added the part about the new lead. Suddenly, it hit Ben. "It all makes since now!"

"What?" Riley asked.

Abigail felt Ben's forehead. "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine." Ben answered. "But I think I know who stole Alexis's car! It had to be Ian! He must know something about that key we don't know! Alexis may be in danger!"

"What do we do, Mr. Lightbulb?" Riley asked. "We can help Alexis, but how can we find out what Ian knows? We can't go and ask him! 'Hey Ian, what do you know about-' BAMM! Buzzard food."

"You did say you got her cell number, right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Riley said, handing him the paper.

"I need her to tell me everything about that key!" Ben said and dialed her number. "And we need to warn her before Ian strikes again!"


	5. The Argument

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been really busy this week! Also, I had some ideas for other stories, two of which are up. (Please read "Catch Me If You Can!" and "Charlotte's Legacy" Also, I will be posting another one shot called "Riley's Almost Perfect Day" very soon, but it's a long one,11written pages, and a page is a piece of paper, front and back! so it may be a few days.) Also, thanks a whole bunch to AbigailChase (author of National Treasure II: The Mason's Journey), who sent me some very helpful info to help me come up with clues! I do know how I'm going to use that info, but now I face the daunting task of writing a new riddle! Not exactly my area of expertise. Wish me luck! Now, while you read this next chapter, I'm going to see what I can come up with on this riddle! See you at the end of the chapter!

Chapter 4:

The Argument

Alexis received Ben's call just after the program ended.

"Is this Alexis Lowell?" Ben asked when she answered the phone.

"Yes." Alexis said.

"Hey, it's Ben. Ben Gates."

"Oh hi! Riley said I might be getting a call from you. Is it about my key?"

"Yes." Ben said. "And your safety. I believe the story you told Riley may actually be true."

"Somehow, I was expecting that." Alexis said.

"I also think Ian Howe may know as well. He may even have been the one who stole your car, looking for anything else pertaining to the key." Ben explained.

"Well, he didn't find what he was looking for, since he abandoned my car."

"Apparently not. Hold on, I'm putting the phone on speaker." Ben pushed a button on the phone. "Now, tell me what you can about the key."

Alexis sighed. "I'll start with how it came into my family. In 1830, a guy named Charles Carroll gave this key to my grandfather, seven generations back. His name was Louis Winston, and he was a good friend of Carroll's. The key was given to him as a token of their friendship. Louis was crushed when he learned of Carroll's death two years later. According to early descriptions, the key was very tarnished and old-looking, even then. The key has been passed down to the first-born of every generation. As I told Riley, it's rumored to unlock the door to some treasure, but no one has bothered to look."

"I don't believe this." Abigail whispered.

"Believe what?" Riley asked.

"So you see it, too?" Ben asked.

"See what?" Riley asked impatiently.

"I didn't think it was likely, but now…" Abigail trailed off.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Riley demanded. 'You better not be planning something else illegal! We can't get away with something like stealing the Declaration again! They let us off once but-"

Ben looked sharply at Riley. "Do we need to get the duct tape?"

Riley's eyes widened. He remembered an incident during his freshman year in college where a group of seniors jumped him and wrapped him in duct tape. He shuddered. "I was hairless for a month." He said. "I don't think you'll need to do that."

Ben continued, explaining his theory to Alexis. "I think the treasure may have been split."

Alexis gasped. "You're kidding."

"No, it's the only explanation. Charles Carroll was given two clues and the job of separating them. It's the other half of the treasure we found." Ben said.

Riley's expression was one of shock. "Split?" He asked.

Ben nodded to answer his question. Suddenly, his voice took on a much more worried tone. "If Ian is after your key, as I believe, you may be in danger. Until he is captured, I feel it is necessary to ask you to come and stay with us. You are an easy target alone."

Alexis was wary of the request. "You mean, with you and Riley?" She asked. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Don't worry." Abigail said. "I'll be here while you're here."

Abigail's words calmed Alexis's reservations. "Fine. When do you want me to come?"

"Tomorrow would be great." Ben said.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Alexis said and hung up.

Ben hung his phone up, then turned to Riley and Abigail. "Until Ian is caught, I want you guys to follow some extra precautions. I don't want either of you to leave the house without me or unless it's necessary."

"You're crazy!" Riley shouted.

"Why, because I invited Alexis to stay with us?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, and when she gets here, what will she do? What will I do? You don't plan to keep us cooped up in the house, do you?"

"I hardly doubt either of you will get bored." Ben said calmly, ignoring Riley's harsh tone. "If you do, though, you can entertain her."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. 'Hey Alexis, wanna go see how many different color books we can find in Ben's library?'. Doesn't sound like fun to me!"

"Riley, I…"

"And if I can't leave the house, what will you do to her, the one in real danger? Lock her in a tower?"

"Riley, would you please calm down and-"

"It's just like you to put me under these kinds of restrictions! I'm 23 and I'm not your son! I don't know why you do this to me, but I'm sick of it!" He walked out of the room, and out the front door, slamming the door behind him.

Ben and Abigail glanced at each other in silence. Riley was normally very docile and spacey, but when he got into these moods, he was wild and rash.

Riley started his car and drove down the driveway. He came to the gate where two F.B.I. agents stood guard. One of them stopped him. "We have specific orders not to let anyone out unless Ben is with them."

Riley rolled his eyes and growled in frustration. He backed down the driveway.

Ben and Abigail heard the door open and close again. "I'll go talk to him." Ben said. He rose from his seat and followed Riley upstairs. He could sense an underlying disturbance that was causing Riley's extreme irritability. Ben knocked on the door of Riley's room. There was a very Riley-ish "Go away." from the other side of the door.

"Riley, what's going on?" Ben asked from the other side of the door.

Riley said nothing. Instead, Ben heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. It opened. "Can we talk, Riley asked sincerely.

Ben entered and closed the door behind him. Riley's room was a mess…as usual. It was unusually dark. There was a window, but Riley preferred to keep the blinds shut. The walls were a dark shade of blue, making the room seem smaller than it really was. Ben sat down on Riley's unmade bed. Riley found his desk chair.

Ben spoke first. "Riley, I know you want freedom, but is it really worth risking your life for?"

"Ian wouldn't follow us like that. Him finding me Thursday was a coincidence!" Riley defended. He paused.

"That's not what's bugging you." Ben said knowingly.

Riley sighed. "I'm nervous about Alexis coming over."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"That's just it." Riley said. "I don't know. But I do know that she won't want to be stuck here."

Ben came to the conclusion that Riley was just tired and his nerves had really been frazzled over the last few days. "Don't worry, Riley. This won't last long. Ian can't avoid the F.B.I. for long." He got up and crossed the room to the door. He thought about telling Riley that he should clean up a little, but after the exchange that had occurred earlier, he though better of it. He walked out and shut the door quietly.

Saturday. Abigail and Ben were up early make preparations before Alexis arrived. Abigail did some cleaning inside while Ben went to inform the F.B.I. agents about Alexis.

At 10, Abigail went upstairs to see what Riley was doing. Lightly, she tapped on the door. There was no answer. She cracked the door open. Riley was asleep his side. His laptop was open, but had long since run out of battery power. Gently, she shook Riley's shoulder. "Riley." She said. "Riley, you really need to get up."

Riley groaned and turned over. "Let me sleep, I'm exhausted." He said in a scratchy, barely audible voice.

"I can see that." Abigail said.

"What time is it?" Riley asked groggily.

"Ten." Abigail said. "How late were you up?"

"I don't know." He said, sitting up. "I fell asleep working on the Internet."

"Well, Ben made you some coffee if you want it." Abigail said.

"I'll be down in a while." Riley yawned.

"Great." She said and left the room.

Riley sighed. "It's going to be a long day." He put his laptop on his desk and went to find something else to wear.

Abigail set out some jewelry cleaner and put one of her silver necklaces in the solution to soak.

Ben made a few rearrangements here and there, then went to get himself ready.

Alexis drove her black Crossfire up to the gates of Ben's mansion. One of the agents stopped her and asked her to show I.D. Gladly, she showed the agent her driver's license.

He smiled. "Sorry about this, Miss Lowell. We're just trying to keep Mr. Gates and Mr. Poole safe." He opened the gate and she drove through. She made her way up the driveway and parked her car. "Well, here I am." She thought and walked to the door.

Hey, hope you enyoed the chapter! I still haven't come up with a riddle yet! (I hate these kinds of things!) I won't be able to post chapter five untilI come up witha riddle, so if I don't update soo, please bear with me! Thanks for reading! Please review! Remember, ideas are welcome! And can someone PLEASE tell me what a Mary-sue is!


	6. The Key's Secret

Hey, thanks for everyone who told me what a Mary sue was! I can assure everyone that Alexis is **_not_ **a Mary sue character, for reasons that will become clear in this, and the next few chapters.

Chapter 5:

The Key's Secret

Alexis rang the doorbell apprehensively.

Ben answered the door and ushered her in. "Abigail, Alexis is here."

Abigail walked into the entry hall. "Hi! Do you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." Alexis said.

Ben's eyes fell on the key once again. "May I?" He asked.

Alexis untied the ribbon. "Do whatever you need to." She said, handing the ribbon and key to Ben. He turned it over and over, examining every inch.

"See anything?" Said a voice from above them.

Alexis looked up to see Riley leaning on the banister at the top of the staircase.

"Riley, will you take Alexis upstairs to her room?" Ben asked absentmindedly.

"Fine." Riley said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "If you won't tell me anything about the key, then I might as well." He muttered.

"Let me get my stuff and out of my car." Alexis said. She opened the door and went outside.

Ben went into the kitchen and set the key down on the counter. At the same time, the phone started ringing.

Alexis brought two suitcases in. Ben walked into the entry hall and tapped Abigail on the shoulder.

Riley, for fear of being left out of the conversation, practically bounded down the stairs. "What's up?" He asked, arriving at Ben's side.

"Agent Sadusky called. He wants to talk to us at F.B.I. headquarters. Abigail and I will go. Riley, you stay here." Ben said.

Riley's excitement died. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

"Someone has to stay and entertain Alexis." Ben winked at Riley. "And who better than you?"

Riley watched Ben and Abigail leave, feeling slightly angry that he was the one getting left out.

Alexis watched him. She could tell by his slender frame, seemingly weak physique, and pale skin that he, thought now famous, was still a computer geek. The way his light eyes contrasted his dark hair intrigued her. "He's kinda cute." She thought.

Riley turned to face Alexis. "Do you want me to carry those?" He asked, speaking so quickly that Alexis almost couldn't understand him.

"No, they're not very heavy." She said.

"Okay, follow me."

Riley left Alexis alone to unpack in her room. He went back downstairs to the kitchen. "What did Ben see on that key? He wouldn't tell me, so I'll find out myself!" He found the key right where Ben had left it, on the counter next to the phone and Abigail's jewelry cleaner. Ben had not taken the key off the ribbon, and Riley debated with himself if he should. Curiosity won, and he carefully slipped the key off the necklace. He looked it over just as Ben had. All he saw was tarnish. "This is supposed to be the key to a treasure?" He said to himself.

"Riley?"

Riley jumped. He dropped the key and it splashed into the jewelry cleaner with Abigail's necklace.

"Alexis!" Riley exclaimed as he tried to hide the fact that he was trying to fish the 191-year-old key out of a chemical solution.

"What are you doing?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Riley said, feeling very flustered, not only because the key was really old, but because it was Alexis's key.

Alexis walked around to the other side of the counter. "Riley!"

"I dropped it." He said sheepishly.

But Alexis was not referring to the key. "No, look!"

Riley looked at the key and saw that where the tarnish had been cleaned off, parts of an inscription could be seen.

"Put it back in!" Alexis said excitedly.

Riley dropped the key back in the cleaner. The two watched as the liquid dissolved the tarnish. When the key had been mostly cleaned, Riley pulled the key out and rubbed the rest of the tarnish off with a towel. The engraving was now visible, but so small, it was hard to read.

Riley held the key close to his eyes, trying in vain to read the words. He pulled out his reading glasses. He looked to Alexis, who, though he didn't know it, liked the way the glasses looked on him. "I'm farsighted." He explained.

"So is my dad." Alexis said.

Riley took the key into the den and held it under a lamp.

"What does it say?" Alexis asked.

"It's still a little hard to read, but here's what I think it says. Could you write it down? Ben usually keeps a pen and some sticky notes by the phone in the kitchen."

Alexis left the room and returned with the materials. "Okay, go ahead."

She wrote as Riley spoke.

"Old Glory seen,

A message writ,

Forever unseen between

A song's moving script.

A printer's secret

Now Fate's unknown Key

The writer does not know

His silver created me."

Riley put the key down and took the note from Alexis. "It's a clue! Just like the one on that pipe!"

"Should we call Ben?" Alexis asked.

"No!" Riley said, more forcefully than he meant to. He really wanted to figure out the clue himself. "I mean. He's in an important meeting with Agent Sadusky right now. I don't want to bother him." He sat down and copied the poem from the sticky note to a piece of notebook paper. He read and reread the clue, but he couldn't make sense of it. He had never been very good with words, and had never made above a B in English. He also had never had much of a mind for history. He knew the basics and a few random facts, but that wasn't enough to help him solve the riddle. Finally, he gave up and sent Ben a text message.

Ben, long story short, we found an inscription on that key and we're having trouble figuring it out. Please get back ASAP -Riley

Ben returned ten minutes later. "We got your message." He said. "Where's the key?"

Riley handed the key to Ben. Unlike Riley, Ben could clearly see the words. Ben handed the key to Abigail so she could read it. "Incredible." She whispered.

"I know." Riley said. "I don't know how they wrote that so small either."

Alexis stifled a laugh. Abigail gave Riley an annoyed look. "Riley, be serious about this."

Riley grinned. "Hey, someone's got to provide the comic relief around here. He took the piece of notebook paper to Ben.

Ben took the paper and the key to the den. "Let's try and figure this out."

The others followed, anxious to see what the clue meant. They all sat down as Ben read the first line. "Old Glory seen."

"Old Glory? That's what early Americans called the flag." Abigail said.

Ben nodded. "So, a flag seen. Okay. A message writ."

Riley saw his opportunity to help. "Another secret message." He said.

"Judging by the next two lines, 'Forever unseen between a moving song's script,' you're probably right." Ben said. "But what song?"

"What song." Abigail echoed.

"What about 'You're a Grand Old Flag?'" Riley suggested.

"No, that wasn't written until 1906." Abigail said. "Good guess though."

"Old Glory seen…" Ben said. He read the next line. "'A printer's secret.' Hmmm. That's not much help. 'Now Fate's unknown Key…Wait! Key's capitalized! It's a name! Just like Silence was on the pipe! Old Glory…moving song…Key…I think the clue is referring to our national anthem!"

Alexis and Riley listened intently.

"That makes sense." Abigail said. "Francis Scott Key wrote The Star Spangled Banner. That ties the song and Key together."

"Yeah, and he wrote it in 1814 while on a British prison ship. He saw the flag, Old Glory, still flying above Ft. McHenry that morning after an intense battle had raged on all night." Ben said.

"So we need to find the copy that he wrote?" Riley asked.

"I don't think that's possible." Alexis said, finally speaking up. "I know that several original printed copies still exist, one is housed at the Library of Congress. But the original _written _copy hasn't survived."

"I don't think it's the original copy that we're looking for." Ben said. "Look at the next line. 'A printer's secret.' It's referring to a printed copy. And the last two lines, 'The writer does not know his silver created me.' So, apparently, Key didn't know about the secret message. And this key was made from the very silver Key paid the printer with." Ben explained.

"So, we're looking for the printed copies of the Star Spangled Banner to see if there's a secret message between the lines?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

"Great, I'll do some research." Riley said and left to begin.

Ben cleared a few things up with Abigail concerning Alexis's work schedule.

Suddenly, Riley rushed back into the room. "I didn't find his name, but the site mentioned that he was a Mason!"

Ben looked at Abigail and Alexis. "Do you two have access to the documents in the Library of Congress?"

Abigail nodded.

"Get your I.D.s. You'll need them." Ben said.

"What about Ian?' Riley asked. "He could try to tail us."

In his excitement, Ben had forgotten about Ian. "Let's take two cars. Ian will naturally follow me, leaving you three free to find the message." He left the room and returned with a very old, very odd pair of spectacles. "Here, you might need these. Be careful." He kissed Abigail.

As they piled into separate cars, Ben stopped to tell the others one last thing. "Guys, whatever you do, don't get separated."


	7. Library of Congress

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had band/colorguard camp the last two weeks and it gave me writer's block! I had to completely rewatch National Treasure to get rid of it! But it worked, and I've written my best chapter so far! So please, enjoy! A/N: I live in Aledo, and I don't visit Dallas often, so if I get any of the facts wrong, blame my lack of a driver's license.

Chapter 6:

Library of Congress

Abigail drove in silence, with Riley sitting next to her in the passenger seat and Alexis in the back.

Alexis stared out the window. She didn't notice Riley watching her in the rear-view mirror. He sighed, lost in thought.

"Alexis," Abigail said, breaking into the silence and interrupting Riley's daydream about a certain blonde and a cabin in the mountains. "You're accent. You're from Texas?"

Alexis was surprised. "Yea, but I thought I had lost the accent. Most of my friends can't tell. They're all surprised to find out I grew up in Dallas."

"I grew up in Germany." Abigail said. "My accent is much more noticeable than yours. But most people mistake it for Pennsylvania Dutch."

"People like Ben." Riley said.

Abigail laughed, remembering Ben's first comment when they met.

"What kind of clue do you think we'll find at the Library of Congress?" Alexis asked.

"It could be another riddle." Riley said.

"Or a code." Abigail suggested. "Like on the back of the Declaration."

Since she had no prior experience in situations like this, Alexis could not add her own opinion.

Abigail parked the car into the employee parking lot. She walked to the back door and showed her ID to the security guard.

Alexis followed Abigail's lead, showing her ID as well.

The guard stopped Riley. "Hey!" Riley said. "I'm with them!"

Alexis turned to the guard. "It's okay, Frank. He _is_ with us."

Riley grinned at the officer and pretended to straighten an invisible jacket as he walked inside.

* * *

"There go the others. Where's Gates?" Ian's new associate asked.

"Not here." Ian said. "He went the other direction, no doubt trying to lure me away." He put something in his jacket pocket.

"What's that for?" The other man asked.

"Just a little something that should ensure our success." Ian said.

* * *

Ben looked in his mirrors. "No sign of Ian." He said to himself, becoming increasingly worried. He found a place to make a U-turn and headed back in the direction of the Library of Congress.

* * *

Abigail, Riley, and Alexis approached the display case of the National Anthem.

Abigail pulled the spectacles out of her purse and put them on. She handed Riley a pad of paper and a pen. Riley put on his own reading glasses.

Abigail stared at the document.

"What do you see?" Riley asked excitedly.

Abigail paused, then took the glasses off. "Nothing."

Riley was stunned. "Could Ben have been wrong?" He thought.

"I don't understand." Abigail said. "Why would this be the most well preserved copy if it didn't serve another purpose?"

Riley was silent. Alexis appeared to be in deep thought.

A teenage boy accidentally bumped into Riley, dropping a twenty. Riley picked it up, held it to the light, then handed it back to the kid.

"Thanks." He said and continued on his way.

"What was that?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing." Riley replied. "I just like looking at watermarks. It's so cool hoe they make them. Did you know that they…"

Alexis didn't hear any more of Riley's comment. "Forever unseen between a song's moving script."

Riley stopped. "What?"

"The clue's there, it's a watermark! Riley, you're a genius!" Alexis exclaimed.

"O-kay." Riley said, still confused.

Abigail smiled. "Come on! Let's see if we can take a closer look at this."

After much persuading, the head librarian agreed to let the three examine the document. He took the case to a back room, much akin to the Archives' Preservation Room, and, wearing rubber gloves, pulled the document out.

Abigail, also wearing a pair of gloves, took the document and held it to the light.

Riley waited intently for Abigail to tell them what she saw.

"The symbol of the Masons is underneath certain letters." Abigail said.

Riley, who was familiar with messages like this, asked Abigail to read the letters.

She spoke slowly and deliberately. "T-W-O-L."

Riley wrote down the first four letters.

"A-N-T-E."

Riley continued writing.

"R-N-S-L."

Alexis read the letters over Riley's shoulder.

"I-T-T-O."

Their minds raced as they tried to piece together the puzzle.

"S-E-N-D."

The librarian couldn't believe they were right.

"A-M-E-S."

* * *

Ben was trying his best to get to the Library as fast as he could. He could sense that something was terribly amiss and that his friends might be in danger.

* * *

"S-A-G-E."

Alexis was intrigued.

"A-N-D-S."

Abigail wished she hadn't promised the librarian that only she would handle the document.

"E-T-F-O."

Riley wanted the message to end so he could find the words.

"R-A-L-L."

Riley kept writing.

"T-O-S-E."

Abigail paused, then continued.

"E-I-N-T."

Riley sighed as the letters kept coming.

"H-E-W-I."

Alexis leaned against the wall.

"N-D-O-W."

Abigail lowered the document to give her arms a break, the raise it again.

"O-F-B-O."

Alexis watched Riley write.

"S-T-O-N."

Abigail looked relieved. She could see the last marks coming closer.

"S-S-A-C."

Riley sighed.

"R-E-D-P."

Abigail lowered the document as she read the last four letters.

"L-A-C-E."

Abigail and the librarian put the document bock in its case. She thanked him, then turned to Riley and Alexis. "We need to hurry and get back home!"

As the three walked out, a sign on a bulletin board grabbed Riley's attention. Alexis stopped, too.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Apparently, the Smithsonian is looking for a new curator for their Early American History exhibit." Riley said.

"Can I borrow that pad of paper?" Alexis asked.

Riley, realizing that he had forgotten to give it back to Abigail, hesitated, but then handed it to her. Abigail wouldn't mind.

* * *

The first thing Abigail noticed was the absence of any security guards. She looked around the parking lot, but saw no one. She crossed the pavement to her car. As she did so, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Expecting it to be Riley, she turned around asking, "What now?"

But the man in front of her was not Riley.

* * *

Alexis finished writing down the information. She put her pen and the pad of paper in her purse for safekeeping.

"C'mon." Riley said.

"Hello, Dr. Chase." Ian said.

Abigail tried to turn and run, but in grabbed her roughly by the arm and plunged a needle into her shoulder.

Riley stepped out in to the parking lot just as this happened. "Abigail!" He exclaimed. In the absence of Ben, he felt it his job to protect her. He charged at Ian, who was now putting the unconscious Abigail in the back seat of a black sedan.

Ian turned and saw the younger man racing toward him. "Oh, Riley." He said. He grabbed the brunette and threw him to the ground. "You were always the weak one." Riley found himself staring up at a drawn handgun.

Alexis was rushing to Riley's side. Ian turned to point the gun at her. She froze, halfway to Riley.

Ian jumped in the car and ordered the driver to go, leaving Riley and Alexis alone and confused in the parking lot.

Literally a minute later, Ben drove into the paring lot. He saw Alexis trying to help a shaking Riley off the ground. He stopped the car and got out. "What happened? Where's Abigail?"

Riley's voice was barely above a whisper. "Ian…kidnapped her."

Ben helped his friend to the car. Alexis opted to sit with him in the back.

"Alexis, can you tell me what happened?" Ben asked once they had left the Library of Congress.

"It was so fast." She began and told Ben the entire story.

Riley finally calmed down and said, "What does he want with Abigail?"

"I don't know, Riley, but…" He was cut short by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He answered it. "Gates."

"Hello, Ben." Ian's voice startled him.

"Ian! What did you do with Abigail?" He demanded.

"She's fine. For now. If you ever want to see her again, give me a call when you figure out that clue from the Library. Then we'll talk." He hung up.

He looked gravely into his rear-view mirror. "He wants to know the next clue."

They reached the gate of Ben's estate and saw a man in a Cadillac De Vile arguing with one of the FBI agents. "What do you mean? I can't visit my own son?"

Ben was relived to see someone who could help. He rolled down the window. "It's fine, let him in."

"Okay, Mr. Gates." The agent said. Both cars drove down the driveway.

When the occupants of both cars got out, they went to meet one another.

Seeing the solemn expression on Ben's face, Patrick Gates asked, "What's wrong?"

Ben explained what had happened. "Now, the only way to get her back is to figure out the next clue."

"Well," Patrick said. "Let's get started."


	8. The Next Clue

I must once again apologize for not updating in a while! I left you all on a cliffie! I know, I'm so evil! But between colorguard, AP US History, and my unfortunate love of watching a whole bunch of cars go around a track for three hours on Saturdays and Sundays (AKA Nascar), I haven't had a lot of time. I don't know how good this chapter is, considering I wrote it while my Pre-AP Physics teacher was blabbing on about her Wound Vac (trust me, TMI!), so I promise, if you don't like this chapter, you'll like the next one! Also, I would like to get the word out about another story I wrote called "Charlotte's Legacy." I need more reviews to see if people would like to see another story that delves into another character's background (It will most likely be Riley, but I have an idea for Abigail as well). Okay, I've talked long enough! Here's the chapter! Read!

Chapter 7:

The Next Clue

Night fell as the group entered the house. Ben fixed scrambled eggs for everyone while Riley tried to piece together the next clue. He placed slashes between the words to separate them.

TWO/LANTERNS/LIT/TO/SEND/A/MESSAGE/AND/SET/FOR/ALL/TO/SEE/IN/THE/

WINDOW/OF/BOSTONS/SACRED/PLACE

Ben brought everyone their food, then Riley reveled the message. "Okay, here's what it says. 'Two lanterns lit to send a message and set for all to in the window of Boston's sacred place.'"

"Oh my God." Patrick said.

"I know." Ben said. "I'm glad the FBI caught Ian before he could stumble across this."

"Let me guess." Riley said. "Old North Church in Boston, right?"

"What led you to that, Riley?" Ben asked.

"Well, that fake clue you told Ian back in that shaft sent him to Boston's Old North Church, where he got arrested by the Feds." Riley explained. "I know, I'm a genius."

"We could have revealed another treasure to him without even knowing it." Patrick said, ignoring Riley's last comment.

"So, we go to Boston now?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. I'll contact Sadusky and let him know what the plan is. I'll call Ian tomorrow. But everyone should rest tonight. We have no idea what might happen and we don't need to be out of it." Ben said.

"Won't Ian expect us to tip off the Feds?" Riley asked.

"It's possible." Ben said. "But if I can convince him that it will be just us, he'll agree."

* * *

"Hey, are you awake?" Alexis asked, knocking on Riley's door. 

He opened it. "Yeah. I can't get that image of Ian kidnapping Abigail out of my mind."

"Can I talk to you?" Alexis asked.

"Uh, sure." Riley said nervously. He motioned for her to come in. She crossed the room and made herself comfortable in a chair.

"I'm really worried about Abigail. I mean, if I hadn't stopped to read that flier-"

Riley stopped her. "No, Ian would've had his way, even if we were there. You saw what he did to me. I don't think there would have been anything we could've done. Don't blame yourself."

"Would he kill her?" Alexis asked.

"I don't think so. She's too important. He needs her to get the clue. But if he wanted to, I guess he would." Riley said, remembering all the times Ian had nearly killed him. "He wanted to kill me, but Ben stepped in every time, except for yesterday, and he's never pulled the trigger."

"What I can't believe is that he would use a human life as his "bargaining chip." Alexis said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"That's why he's the bad guy." Riley said.

"And Ben isn't angry at us?" She asked.

Riley shook his head. "Naw. He knows Ian won't touch her."

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked apprehensively.

"Alexis, Ben's not like that." Riley said. "He doesn't hold grudges. If he did, do you think we'd still be friends?"

Alexis smiled. "No, not really. I guess I should go back to bed. Thanks for listening, Riley."

As soon as she left, he flopped back on his bed. Had Alexis really chosen him, Riley Poole, to confide in? He turned off his lamp feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

Alexis returned to her room and dug her cell phone out her purse. "Twelve?" She thought. "Oh well, it's important. Chloe won't mind." She dialed their dorm number and waited as the phone rang. 

Finally, an answer. "Hello?" Chloe said in an irritated, sleepy voice.

"Hey, Chloe. It's Alexis."

"Lexi! I haven't heard from you since…" She stopped and looked at her clock. "… Friday now!"

"Yeah, I know. You left before I got up yesterday. Speaking of which, how was the volunteer trip?"

"Oh, it was great." Chloe said. "Except for the getting up early part."

"And how was hanging out with Daemon?" Alexis teased. Though she couldn't see her, Alexis knew Chloe was blushing.

"It was…interesting." Chloe said.

"Uh huh." Alexis said skeptically.

"And what about you and Mr. Riley Poole?" Chloe countered.

It was Alexis's turn to blush, and she was glad to not be having the conversation face to face. "Well…umm…hehe…uh…"

"I knew it! You like him, don't you?" She asked accusingly.

"Well…uh… yeah. I mean, he's kinda cute in this weird, Riley-ish way. I can't really describe it." Alexis said.

"Aww! Lexi got a boyfriend!" Chloe chanted.

"He is _not _myboyfriend." Alexis said. "Besides, I don't think he likes me that way. But talking about our love lives isn't what I called to do. I need to ask a favor."

"Okay, shoot." Chloe said.

"I need you to record any lectures we get. And tell me our assignments."

"And you couldn't have called later?" Chloe yawned.

"No, I'm going to Boston." Alexis said.

"Boston? What for?"

"I'm kinda on a treasure hunt. With Ben Gates." Alexis said and explained everything that had happened.

"Oh my God!" Chloe cried when Alexis came to Abigail's abduction. "I'll record them if they give any and E-mail them to you."

"Cool." Alexis said. "Now, I've got to go before I wake Riley up."

Alexis hung up, confusing thoughts swirling in her mind. "Did I really admit I like Riley? _Do_ I like Riley? Does he like me? What if he's wrong about Ian and Abigail? Will Ian cooperate?" She fell into her bed as the questions kept running through her mind.

* * *

Abigail's eyes fluttered open. She couldn't tell where she was. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could make out the faint silhouette of a man standing above her. She was lying on cold cement. Her shoulder was sore. She sat up and massaged it. 

"So, Dr. Chase, you've awakened."

Abigail recognized the unmistakable voice of Ian Howe. "Where am I!" She asked demandingly. "What did you do to Alexis and Riley!"

Ian smirked, and Abigail could not see the look of enjoyment on Ian's face. "Nothing. I didn't hurt them."

"Where are they?" Abigail yelled.

"With Ben." Ian said calmly.

Abigail breathed a sigh of relief, then turned her attention to her own predicament. "Where am I?" She asked, more calmly than she had at first.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Chase, but that I won't tell you." Ian said, without a hint of really being sorry. "If all goes well, you should be back with Ben soon."

"If all goes well?" Abigail asked.

"If Ben cooperates. We meet, he tells me the next clue and what it means, then I let you go. But if he tries anything like that fake clue, well, I don't want to get into that." Ian explained.

"You would dare use a human life as your bargaining chip!" Abigail shouted in rage.

"Miss Chase, I'm afraid your shouting will wake the neighbors." Ian said, pulling out another dose of the sedative. Before Abigail had a chance to protest, he injected her. She was out again in seconds.


	9. Boston

Okay, my busy schedule has once again prevented me from updating. Colorguard takes up a lot of my time so bear with me! I don't know if this chapter is any good, and I've noticed my story has taken on a boring chapter - exiting chapter - boring chapter - exciting chapter format and I will try to change that! I promise! Also, a bit of personal news, I have the sabre solo in the marching show on Friday! YAY! -

Chapter 8:

Boston

Ben awoke early the next morning. His worry made him look older and also gave him a look of constant fatigue, as if he almost never got enough sleep. He immediately contacted Agent Sadusky and set up a time to meet in Boston. Sadusky also booked a flight for the group, since they were going to be the bait to catch Ian. (again) Then, Ben found his cell phone and looked at his received calls. There were only two numbers. The first, of course, was Riley's, but the second he didn't recognize.

Riley walked into the den with dark rings under his eyes. "Morning." He mumbled.

Ben didn't question Riley as he walked into the kitchen, the first place he went in the mornings. He pressed the redial button on his phone and waited. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

The man was not Ian and Ben realized that Ian could have used anyone's phone to call him. "Um, I'm looking for Ian Howe. Do you know him?"

There was a silence on the other end of the line, and Ben feared he _had_ called the wrong person.

"Hold on." The man said. A second later, Ian was on the line.

"Hello, Ben. Did you figure out that clue?"

"Yeah. Is Abigail okay?" Ben asked.

"She's safe. Where do you want to meet?"

Ben paused, an idea forming in his mind. Even with the FBI ready to arrest him, Ian could still have an escape plan and could still slip away. "We'll meet at the Old South Meeting House in south Boston at 1:30." Ben said. If Ian did escape, they would at least have a fighting chance at beating him to the next clue.

"Right." Ian said. "Just don't bring your little FBI puppets with you."

Before Ben could say otherwise about the FBI, Ian hung up.

Riley returned from the kitchen. He was a comic, almost pathetic sight with his messed up hair, pajamas, and bunny slippers. He was holding an empty cereal box. "Uh, Ben, we're out of Lucky Charms."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Riley asked sleepily. 

"No." Ben said.

"You asked that five minutes ago." Patrick added from one of the seats in front of them.

Riley laid his head back against his seat.

Alexis yawned. "So, how are we supposed to get to the Old South Meeting House?" She asked Ben.

Riley closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep. Not even his coffee could help him stay awake. Finally, he drifted off.

Ben leaned in closer to Alexis so as not to disturb the sleeping Riley on the other side of the young woman. "The FBI's loaning us a car."

Alexis felt something hit her shoulder. Riley had slid down in his sleep and come to rest on her. Ben reached across Alexis to wake his collegue up, but she stopped him. "It's okay. I don't mind. Let him sleep."

* * *

The sky was overcast and threatening rain as the American Airlines jet touched down at Boston's Logan Airport. Alexis gently shook Riley. "Riley? Riley, the plane landed. Wake up." 

He groaned and said, "I didn't do it!"

Ben chuckled. "Do what?" He asked.

Without thinking of the absurdity of his answer, he said, "Steal the Constitution."

Alexis giggled and Riley blushed as he realized how ridiculous he sounded.

Agent Sadusky was waiting for them outside the terminal. "I take it your flight was enjoyable?" He asked.

"Yeah, it was great." Ben said.

"They're the _FBI_. Couldn't they get us first-class seats?" Riley muttered under his breath. His knees were still hurting from being pressed up against the seat in front of him while he was sleeping.

"We've got about two hours before we have to meet Ian." Ben said. "What should we do?"

"Eat!" Came Riley's instantaneous reply.

Ben smiled and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Where?"

"Chili's!" Riley exclaimed. "Wait, no, Fudruckers! Or Joe's! I can't decide…"

Patrick didn't answer, but in his mind, he was thinking, "Red Lobster."

Alexis simply said, "Any Mexican food place is fine."

Ben thought for a moment. "Well, I think Chili's will have something for everyone." He turned to Sadusky. "Would you like to join us?"

"No, I'm afraid I must decline. I have other business to attend to." Sadusky said.

Ben nodded in understanding. Sadusky handed Ben the keys to the car they were borrowing. "I expect this back in one piece." He said jokingly.

"Oh, don't worry. It will be fine as long as we don't let _him_ drive." Patrick said, motioning to Riley.

"Hey!" Riley said indignantly.

"He's only joking." Alexis said.

"Come on. If we don't go now, we won't have time to eat." Ben said, walking toward the doors to the parking lot.

* * *

At 1:30, Ben parked the black Escalade across the street from the Old South Meeting House. "Okay, I'm going over there to see if Ian's here yet." He got out of the car and walked across the street. There weren't as many people around as he would have expected due to the fact that it was Sunday. But there was still a crowd, and Ben looked through the small crowd, watching for Ian. He saw no sign of him, or Abigail. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around. "Ian!" 

Ian's associate was restraining Abigail.

"As you can see, Abigail is safe. I've kept my part of the bargain." Ian said. "What about you? Tell me, what did you find in the Library of Congress?"

"The clue said 'Two lanterns lit to send a message and set for all to see in the window of Boston's sacred place.' It led us here, to Boston. The clue is in the window of the belfry of the Old North Church." Ben explained.

Ian gave Ben a skeptical look. "That sounds vaguely familiar. What are you trying to pull, Gates?"

"Nothing." Ben replied. "I've told you, I can't bluff."

Ian saw the sincere look in Ben's eyes and knew he wasn't lying. "So this is the truth." He turned to his associate. "Jones, release Dr. Chase."

Jones let go of Abigail and she flung herself into Ben's waiting arms. "Ben!"

At an undisclosed location, Sadusky ordered his men to move in. "The hostage is secure! Take him down!"

Ben pushed Abigail behind him to protect her.

About fifteen agents emerged from their hidden locations. But Ian was prepared. He drew out his handgun and fired it into the air.

* * *

Riley jumped at the sound, and something he couldn't quite explain caused him to reach for Alexis's hand. 

She looked down in surprise. Riley quickly withdrew his hand, blushing furiously.

Alexis was moved by his protective action.

* * *

The gunshot caused a panic in the people around Ben, Ian, and Abigail. Jones had disappeared. As people pushed their way past them, Ben saw Jones drive a black sedan to the curb. Ian jumped in, and Jones floored the gas pedal. 

Abigail looked at Ben. "What do we do now, Ben? Ian will get the next clue!"

Ben walked toward the Escalade, fierce determination burning in his eyes. "We beat him there."


	10. Confessions

Hello, again! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had writter's block for a while, but I'm okay now.So, to make it up, I've posted two chapters!I don't have that solo anymore (I was just filling in) but it's going to become a duet, so it's not completely lost to me. I'm not sure, but the end of this chapter might kinda ramble on a bit, but be sure to read it because it's the only way to know what's happens at the begining of the next chapter! Also, if you haven't read my new story (The True Confessions of Charlotte Gates), then you might not have realized that I have changed my penname to RileyPoolefan. Also, if you haven't read the new story, than you probably haven't heard about the upcoming joint project between Sarahofearth and I. All I can tell you now is that it's a National Treasure story based on "Just Like Heaven". Read and enjoy!

Chapter 9:

Confessions

"We're not far, according to this map." Abigail said. Riley had moved to the back seat to let Abigail have a seat. She and Alexis were pouring over the map, trying to find the fastest way to the Old North Church.

Rain began to fall from the dark clouds. "That's going to help." Ben growled.

"Turn right!" Alexis said. Their path was taking them into the heart of Boston.

"Okay, go straight at the next light." Abigail instructed.

They didn't need to instruct him the rest of the way. They began to see historical markers that pointed the way.

Alexis gave a sigh of exasperation. "They're not open on Sundays!" She said in dismay, seeing the locked gate and lack of visitors.

"That won't stop Ian." Riley said.

Ben picked up his cell phone. "I don't think he'd be that much of an idiot." He said as he dialed Sadusky's number. "But I want to be sure the clue will be safe." Ben heard Sadusky answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ben. We think Ian might try to break into Old North Church again. You might want to keep a patrol out here tonight."

Sadusky agreed. "Thanks for all your help, Ben." He said. "I don't think I've had a chance to say that."

* * *

Ian contemplated how he would get the next clue. "No doubt Ben will have tipped off the FBI again." He thought. "I guess I'll have to outwit them.

* * *

"So we have to stay until tomorrow?" Riley asked.

"None of us brought any extra clothes!" Alexis said.

"Unfortunately, we have to say." Ben said. "But we can go find another outfit for tomorrow."

"Where are we going to stay?" Abigail asked.

"There's a nice hotel not far a few blocks from here." Ben said. "There's also a mall. We can get some clothes there." He turned to his father. "You don't have to stay. The FBI will fly you back to D.C. and you can take my car back to the house."

Patrick shook his head. "It's a nice offer, son, but I'm going to stay and see this through."

* * *

It was still raining when Ben pulled into the hotel parking lot. The five rushed inside, shielding their purchases from the rain. Ben approached the lady at the font desk. She was busily typing something into a computer. Ben and Patrick stopped at the counter as she looked up. She smiled. "Can I help you?"

Riley flopped into a chair in the lobby across from the front desk. Another man was watching the weather channel.

Alexis and Abigail were looking at a brochure rack. Abigail found a brochure about Old North Church.

"I need two rooms for one night." Ben said.

The lady typed something into the computer. "Okay, that will be sixty-five dollars."

Ben handed her his credit card.

Alexis picked up a brochure on historic New England landmarks. She took it to show Riley, but found that he appeared to have dozed off in the chair. "Riley, wake up!" She said, playfully smacking him on the forehead with the brochure.

He ignored her.

"Riley!" She laughed. "I know you can hear me!"

"What if I don't want to?" He asked.

"Then I'll pull you out of this chair myself!" Alexis said, still laughing.

Riley turned around defiantly, shifting his attention to the TV.

"I know you don't think that's interesting, Riley." Alexis said.

Riley pretended to ignore her, but smiled inwardly. "This is kinda fun!" He thought.

Abigail joined Ben and Patrick at the front desk as the lady handed Ben the room keys.

Alexis grabbed Riley's arm. "Come on! You're getting up!"

Riley felt a sudden longing for her course through him as she grabbed his arm.

"Get up!" She said, tugging on his arm.

Ben turned around to see the battle of wills. He rolled his eyes. "Great. He's found a place to crash. Now we'll never get him up!"

Abigail laughed. "Yes we will. He'd rather sleep in a bed than in a chair. Tell him we're going to our rooms."

"What's she doing to him?" Patrick asked.

Ben walked over to Riley and Alexis. He looked down at them and asked, "What tour group are you with?"

Riley and Alexis looked innocently at Ben.

"We're going to our rooms." Ben said.

Riley jumped up. "Cool!"

"Ha!" Alexis said triumphantly. "I told you I'd get you up!"

"You didn't get me up." Riley said, thoroughly enjoying her 'game'. "He did." He motioned to Ben.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Only Riley." He thought.

* * *

Abigail knocked on the door of the guys' room. Ben opened it.

"Hey, Alexis and I are going downstairs to the spa." She said.

Ben smiled. "Okay, have fun." He had to admit both women looked really good in their bathing suits.

Riley was sitting on the bed, reading a tourist's guide to Boston. He looked up and saw Abigail standing at the door, and behind her, Alexis was trying to keep the towel she had fashioned into a skirt from falling off her small waist. He took off his glasses, just to make sure he was seeing her correctly. Indeed, the picture was the same. He sighed.

Ben waved good-bye and shut the door.

"Wow." Riley whispered.

"Wow what?" Ben asked, expecting some sarcastic remark about how long his dad had been in the shower.

"Nothing!" Riley said defensively.

"Riley…" Ben said in a knowing tone, "tell me."

"No." Riley said stubbornly and went back to reading the book. Suddenly, a pillow hit him in the side of the head. He looked over at Ben, who was pretending to not be the one who had thrown the pillow.

"It's mine now. You aren't getting this back. Ever." Riley said.

"Riley, I'm your best friend, and I think I know you pretty well. But I never would have expected you to fall for someone so fast. It's not like you." Ben said.

"I'm not falling for anyone." Riley said, without meeting Ben's stare.

"Riley, I've seen how you look at Alexis." Ben said.

Riley sighed. Ben had it all figured out, as usual. He put the book down and took off his glasses. "Is it really that obvious?"

Ben shook his head. "To someone who didn't know you, no. But to me, yes. Riley, I know you better than I know anyone else."

Riley looked past Ben into some distant vision that only he could see. "Ben, I think I love her."

* * *

"I still don't know why guys don't like hot tubs." Alexis said, dipping her toe into the bubbling water. She was wearing a pink halter-top bikini.

"I don't think _all_ guys hate spas. Ben and Riley have never been much for swimming." Abigail explained, then slipped below the water's surface to get her hair wet. She was wearing a dark blue spaghetti strap tankini.

Alexis stepped into the hot tub. She was smiling. "Riley's really shy, though. He probably thinks women would rather see Brad Pitt without a shirt, and that he should keep his on."

Abigail was stunned by how well Alexis seemed to know Riley's character.

For a few moments, there was silence. Then, Alexis spoke. "It must be so weird for you guys. I've been all over the place with you guys trying to find this treasure and you've only known me for four days. I just kinda fell into your lives out of the blue. You've all been so kind to me, especially Ben. He offered safety at his place because he thought I might be in danger. For that, I'm thankful. But there's one thing I can't tell him."

"Where is she going with this?" Abigail thought. "What?" She asked.

Alexis hesitated, then spoke. "I -," She paused, not sure what Abigail's reaction would be. "I think I'm falling for his best friend!"

"Riley!" She asked in an amused tone. "That's so sweet!"

Alexis blushed. "At least she doesn't think it's ridiculous." She thought. "So what kind of things does he like?" She asked. "Well, besides his Ferrari and computers."

Abigail thought for a moment. "Music, food, and complaining."

Alexis giggled at the last one. "Anything else?"

* * *

Riley sat alone on the end of the bed, flipping through the channels. He heard a knock at his door. Slowly, he rose to answer it. He heard Abigail's voice.

"Ben?"

Riley opened the door. "He's in the lobby getting dinner reservations." He explained.

"Oh!" Abigail said. "I guess I'll go talk to him after I change! Bye Riley!"

Riley closed the door and went back to his channel surfing. Finally, he settled on a showing of "Blue Collar Comedy Tour Rides Again".

* * *

Abigail walked excitedly to Ben's side. She took his hand. He looked at her with a smile and they both said to each other, "You won't believe what I have to tell you!"

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now my son can read minds! When will the surprises end?"

Abigail laughed. "Okay, you first, Ben."

"It's about Riley." Ben said.

"Oh, really!" She said interestedly.

"He's falling for Alexis!" He said happily.

"Alexis told me that she likes him!" Abigail exclaimed. "This is great! They both love each other!"

"It's about time!" Patrick said. "I was starting to worry that the kid was gay or something!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Dad. Riley's far from gay."

Abigail sighed. "But he's so shy! He'll never ask Alexis out or anything."

"Not without a push." Ben said. His eyes had gotten that look that meant he was forming a plan. "What if we play 'matchmaker' for them?"

"You mean set them up? Sounds good, if we can pull it off with out them guessing what's going on." Abigail said.

Patrick was skeptical. "It's never good to meddle in the affairs of others." He said.

"Dad, we aren't meddling, we're simply…speeding up the inevitable." Ben said, using his famous ability to rephrase words and make his actions sound more agreeable.

"The lady at the desk said they were expecting a crowd at the hotel restaurant tonight." Patrick said.

Ben smiled. "And I have an idea to get that to work for us."


	11. A Perfect Match

Okay, here's the second chapter! Personally, I think it's the best one I've done. I had so much fun writing it! Also, stick around, I have a few comments at the end!

Chapter 10:

A Perfect Match

Riley still couldn't believe that he had told Ben. He tried to pay attention to the show he was watching, but his mind kept wandering back to Alexis and her shy beauty and innocence. "Someone this innocent at her age is rare." He thought. "She's really special." What was she doing right now? He longed to confess his feelings to her and finally hold her in his arms. But what if? "What if she likes me just as a friend?" He asked himself. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before, but being the shy type, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Suddenly, he felt his cell phone vibrate. He looked at the caller ID. It was Ben.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Riley, we're ready to eat. Meet us in the lobby. Oh, and tell Alexis, too."

Before Riley could say anything, Ben hung up. He grabbed his tan jacket and put it on over his black shirt, then went across the hall and knocked on Alexis's door. He tugged on his jacket collar nervously.

Alexis opened the door. She had put on one of the outfits she had bought, a white, lace-trimmed tank top and a brown peasant skirt.

"Hey, Ben says they're ready to get something to eat." Riley said.

"Okay." Alexis said. "Do you know where?"

"No, he didn't say." Riley answered.

"Well, I'm ready." Alexis said.

She took half a step, then stopped. "Oh, wait, I forgot my purse!" She turned back and got her purse off the nightstand. "Okay, _now_ I'm ready." She said, smiling.

Riley felt his heart skip a beat as Alexis stepped by him. They walked together to the elevator, and Riley found that he couldn't stop watching her. Riley pushed the down button when they arrive. The elevator was very slow, and they were almost on the top floor, so it took the elevator a while to reach them. Finally, the doors opened and they both walked in.

Riley's heart raced. He was so close to her. He tried to remain calm. "I like your outfit." He said, finally breaking the long silence.

"You do?" She said, genuinely appreciative of the compliment. "Thanks!"

He smiled.

The elevator doors opened and the two saw Ben, Abigail, and Patrick waiting for them.

Ben was the first to spot the two. "Hey, what took you so long?" He asked jokingly.

Riley gave Ben one of his 'ha ha, very funny' smiles.

"C'mon, the place is already packed!" Ben said, leading them out of the lobby and into the restaurant. He stopped and talked to the man seating people in hushed tones. "Hi, we have five, but can you seat us three to one table and two to another?"

The man nodded, then Ben turned to the others. "He says that the only way he can seat us is if we sit three to one table and two to another." He exchanged knowing glances with Abigail and his father.

"Why don't you and Abigail sit together, and Alexis and I will sit with your dad." Riley suggested. He had missed the message the three had sent each other.

"No, Abigail and I are going to sit with Dad. You and Alexis can sit together." Ben said.

Riley understood. Patrick and Ben _were_ family.

The man picked up five menus and led Riley and Alexis to their table, first. It was by a window, and through it, they could see the rain hitting the window in the night.

Riley looked at the menu and decided on a burger. Then, he looked up at Alexis. "What are you getting?"

She set her menu down. "A chicken club sandwich."

* * *

After they had ordered, Riley asked Alexis about college. "So, what are you studying to be?"

"A historian of Colonial and Revolutionary America." She answered. "But you've never said much about your college career. What did you do?"

"Well," Riley began, "I played the quads in the marching band, and I studied to get a degree in cryptology-"

"You're a code-breaker!" Alexis asked excitedly. "That's so cool! Why aren't you working for the CIA or the FBI?"

"I didn't want to give up my life, so I programmed computers for a small Internet company for a few months, then Ben hired me." Riley explained.

"And where did you go to college?" Alexis asked.

"Pennsylvania State." Riley said proudly. "Okay, now I get to do some of the asking. What's your middle name?"

"What's yours?" Alexis countered.

"Hey, I asked you first." Riley said.

"Alright, fine. It's Renée." Alexis said. "And yours?"

"Alexander." Riley replied. He suddenly saw Alexis shiver. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't realize how cold it would be in here." She said.

"Here," He said, taking his jacket off, "you can borrow mine."

" Really? Thanks." She said.

Riley guessed that as a Texan, she was probably more suited for dealing with extreme heat, not extreme cold. He watched her put the jacket on and laughed softly. The jacket was to big for her and bunched up at the shoulders, giving her the look of a very thin football player. But she didn't to mind or notice.

Their waiter brought their drinks. Alexis was glad to finally have something to drink. Suddenly, a lightning bolt lit up the dark sky outside, and was followed by a low rumble of thunder. Alexis tensed and looked nervously across the table at Riley.

Riley tilted his head in a questioning manor. "What's wrong?"

Alexis looked a little ashamed of herself for being so easily frightened, but answered, "I'm afraid of storms."

"Storms?" Riley asked. "What's so scary about a little rain?"

It was clear to Alexis that Riley had never experienced the ferocity of a North Texas thunderstorm. "In Texas," She said, " a little rain can come with lots of thunder and lightning, hail, high winds, and sometimes even tornadoes."

"Oh." Riley said. "Have you ever been through a tornado?"

"No, but I've been in a few close calls." She answered. "I was in west Fort Worth with some friends on February 5th in 2000 when the tornado hit in downtown."

Riley decided that he should drop the subject. He smiled. "Have you ever watched any Blue Collar stuff?"

Alexis's eyes lit up. "Of course! I love Bill Engvall!"

Riley had found more common ground with her, although it had only formed in the last hour and a half. "So, I guess you've seen "Blue Collar Comedy Tour Rides Again", right?"

"Yup." Alexis said and quoted, " I believe… I'll have a scotch. Oh, wait, I've already got one!"

Riley laughed. "Ron White."

* * *

A few minutes later, their waiter brought their food. All through dinner, they talked about the most random things. They even stayed after they had finished and told stories to each other. Finally, Riley checked his watch. It was already nine!

"Hey, Alexis, I think we should go." Riley said.

Alexis nodded in agreement. "Oh, here." She said, taking off Riley's jacket and handing it back to him. "Thanks again. That really helped." She smiled shyly.

They were surprised to see, when they reached Ben's table, that the others had left. So they went back to the elevators.

As they stood there, waiting for the elevator, Alexis looked over at Riley. "I'm so glad we sat together."

The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped in as Riley said, "Me too."

The doors closed and Riley found himself again staring longingly at Alexis. But one thing had changed. Now she was returning his gaze! They stepped closer together. For a moment, they gazed into one another's eyes. Then, without a second though, Riley put his arms around Alexis and kissed her softly.

Alexis was pleasantly stunned for a moment, but then, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt so comfortable in his embrace, almost like this was what she had wanted all her life without knowing it.

But it seemed that all too quickly, they came to their floor and were force to part. They walked down the hall hand-in-hand. When they came to their rooms, Riley pulled Alexis to him and kissed her good night. Neither of them wanted the moment to end, and they stood there in the middle of the hall, enjoying the other's warmth and company. Finally, Alexis had to pull away. "We need to get some rest. We don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

"I know." Riley said. He watched Alexis enter her room and whispered, " I love you, Alexis." She closed the door and he went into his own room.

* * *

Riley lay awake on the couch long after Ben and Patrick had fallen asleep. They hadn't asked him any questions, and he figured that they thought he had just been talking with Alexis. His mind kept going back to that moment in the elevator. He had no idea what had given him the courage to kiss her, but now he knew that Alexis loved him as much as he loved her. He drifted off to sleep knowing that from now on, they were no longer 'just friends', and that everything was different now.

* * *

Alexis couldn't believe that Riley had kissed her. Riley Poole! She kept reliving the moment. He was so sweet! He hadn't tried to force one of those fakey-movie-makeout-kisses on her. No, it had been a kiss of pure and innocent love. And though he didn't know, she had heard him say 'I love you, Alexis.' as she had walked into her room. The thought made here want to run across the hall and tell him, "I love you, too, Riley!" But what would the others think? Well, she knew Abigail would think it was cute, but Ben and Patrick she couldn't be sure about. Then she remembered looking into Riley's eyes. She had never before noticed just how bright and vibrant his blue eyes were. Their expressiveness intrigued her. Normally, women had the beautiful, expressive eyes. And they were so sincere! She could see in people's eyes when they were doing something they didn't really feel, but she found no trace of such feelings in Riley's eyes. She snuggled deeper into her covers and fell asleep. She couldn't wait until the next morning when she could see Riley again.

* * *

Okay, first off, I would like to say, and anyone else who's been through this will say the same thing, that tornado close calls are the scariest things in the world! I've been through four, and I think I've been scared for life. I wasn't in Ft. Worth when the tornado hit there, but I live just west of Ft. Worth and the storm passed over us first (but without the tornado). If you go nbc5i (add . com without the space to the address.FF's being annoying and won't letme type the whole thing in in one piece!)to and click on feed room, then click on February 2000 tornadoes or something like that, they have several cool video clips you can watch, one of which is a skycam video of the tornado as it passes over the building the camera was on. It doesn't look bad, but when you see the aftermath clips, you can see what it did! Also, just a little tidbit of random info (that's me, the Keeper of Random Knowledge!), I looked up the name 'Riley', and found out that it means 'valiant'. I know this will sound a little mean, but I find that name kinda ironic...


	12. Paul Revere's Clue

Ya, ya, I know, you all want to kill me for not updating in so long. Sorry! Contrary to popular belief, I have NOT fallen off the face of the Earth!Our band went all the way to state last November and our guard schedule has been REALY hectic because of it. Now, I need to make a correction. Boston's Old North Church is still a running church, so I am going to say that the church was closed because of monthly repair work. I also went ahead and finished writing the story, so all I have to do is type it up now! I'd also like to thank SarahofEarth, CharlieLover, and TriGemini for their continued support. Thanks guys!

Chapter 11:

Paul Revere's Clue

Ben awoke early the next morning. He had no knowledge of the new relationship between Riley and Alexis, or that Riley was very tired after the events of the day before. Ben lightly shook Riley awake.

Riley opened one eye and saw Ben hovering over him. "No, I'm not getting up. It's to early and I'm tired." He closed his eye and rolled over so that his back was to Ben.

Ben grabbed the blanket over Riley and pulled it off the young man. Riley cringed. The room was freezing, even to someone in jeans and a shirt. "Hey…" Riley mumbled, "It's too cold in here."

His complaint was met with a jacket hitting his face. "Put it on." Ben commanded quietly.

Riley slipped the jacket on. "Why are _all_ hotel rooms so cold?" He said as he got up and shuffled across the room. "And why do you have this thing for throwing things at my head?" He asked Ben as he passed him. Riley found the air conditioner and immediately switched it to 'heat', then stood in front of it, letting the warm air thaw him out.

Ben rolled his eyes. "Riley, turn the heater off or I'll throw another pillow at you."

* * *

After cleaning up, Riley and Ben went down to the lobby. There were a few other early risers there; mostly businessmen leaving for the day, but it seemed deserted compared to the hustle and bustle of the day before. Riley smiled when he saw a Starbucks across the street. He tapped Ben on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm going across the street to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" 

Ben shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You go ahead."

Riley walked outside into the parking lot and saw that the clouds and rain from the night before had vanished, leaving the sky clear and brilliantly lit with a beautiful sunrise. Puddles still lingered in the road, and Riley couldn't help but splash through a few in sheer joy. He crossed the road, which had already become busy with Monday morning traffic. Before entering Starbucks, he saw another shop next door. Painted across the windows were the words "Gifts - Antiques - Books - Jewelry". Riley suddenly had an idea. He walked into the shop, wondering how anyone could open so early, and began looking around. Suddenly, his eyes fell on a very small, antique jewelry box that would only hold a few items. Beside it sat an old key that bore a striking resemblance to Alexis's key before they had cleaned it. His plan had been to buy a fake key and here it was; the key that he needed. There was a price tag attached to the box and key that read ten dollars. Riley smiled and picked them up. As he walked to the front register, his eyes fell on something else.

* * *

Alexis brushed her hair out with a small brush from her purse. Abigail was amazed at how fast the younger woman had readied herself. Alexis put her brush away and picked up her purse. I'm going to eat breakfast." She announced. Abigail nodded in acknowledgement. 

Alexis stepped across the hall and knocked on the guys' door. Patrick opened it.

"Is Riley here?" She asked.

"No," Patrick answered. "I think he and Ben went downstairs to the lobby."

"Oh, thanks anyway, Mr. Gates." Alexis said.

She walked down the hall, fiddling with the key around her neck. She couldn't believe that this little trinket that had been in her family for generations would lead her to love.

* * *

Riley scurried back across the street after grabbing a cup of coffee from Starbucks, and walked into the hotel restaurant where he spotted Ben reading a local newspaper. He made his way to Ben's table and sat down. "Hey Ben, check out what I found at the antique shop across the street!" 

Ben lowered the newspaper as Riley pulled the jewelry box and the key from the bag he was carrying. His eyes instantly fell on the key. "That looks like Alexis's key." He said.

"I know!" Riley exclaimed. "I can hardly tell them apart! Now, the key unlocks this jewelry box. The keys look so much alike, that if we lock the _real_ key in this box, and have Alexis wear the _replacement_ as if it were the real thing, we can fool Ian if we have to! Plus, this will separate the lock from the key, so no one can open it!"

Ben nodded. "And how much did you pay for this?"

Riley grinned. "Ten dollars. It's obviously antique, so I got a good deal."

Alexis made her way to the table Ben and Riley were sitting at. "Hey," She said, sitting down next to Riley.

"Where's Abigail?" Ben asked.

"Oh, she's still in the room." Alexis replied. "But she'll be down soon."

Ben nodded. He missed the affectionate glance that passed between his younger colleagues as Riley took Alexis's hand under the table.

Alexis's eyes fell on the jewelry box and its key. "Oh, that's beautiful!" She exclaimed, running her free hand over the intricate silver work. "Where'd you get it?"

"Across the street." Riley said.

"What's it for?" Alexis asked.

"Safeguarding your key." Ben said. "Take your necklace off."

Alexis pulled her hand from Riley's and reached for the clasp on the ribbon. She felt a light touch on her hands. She dropped her hands and let Riley unhook the ribbon. He laid it out on the table and took the key off. "We put this key in the box and lock it with the other one. Then, we put the second key on your necklace. It's sort of like a decoy."

"Right," Ben said, "And now no one can get to the key unless they've got the one you're wearing."

"Nice." Alexis said.

Riley slipped the second key onto the ribbon as Patrick and Abigail joined them. Abigail had brought the two Foley's bags she and Alexis were using as suitcases. She had also put the guys' stuff in the bags so they wouldn't have so much to carry. "Are we ready to go?" She asked.

Ben nodded.

Riley put the necklace back around Alexis's neck. "Great, this is another clash with Ian just waiting to happen." Riley thought. He suddenly wanted Alexis to stay at the hotel. Association with Ben Gates and Riley Poole had very serious dangers. "Do I really want to put her in a dangerous situation?" He thought.

Ben stood and led the group outside to the parking lot after Alexis had taken care of checking out. They piled into the Escalade and then they were off. Once again, Riley and Alexis sat apart, with Alexis in the back, and Riley in the middle next to Patrick.

Riley was very conscious of Alexis's presence. He tried to start a conversation, but it was near impossible. They were all on edge. His mind kept flying to the night before. Had he really? Had she really? His thoughts were interrupted by Ben's voice announcing that they had arrived.

The five got out of the SUV. Riley helped Alexis out, and for a moment, they stood staring into each other's eyes. Alexis could see that something was troubling Riley deeply, and wondered what it could be. She was worried about him.

Ben stopped the group on the sidewalk. "Okay, here's the plan. We're splitting up. Abigail, Dad, you're with me. Riley, Alexis, you're our decoys. If Ian and his cronies show up, you might be able to stall them long enough for us to find the clue."

Riley's face went pale. "But I'm no match for Ian!" He exclaimed.

Ben placed a comforting hand on Riley's shoulder. "I'm hoping that it won't come to that and we can find the clue before they get here. I don't want things to come to any type of confrontation between anyone, and I'm banking on Ian being reasonable."

Patrick gave a worried look at his son. "I can't be with you on this one, Ben. I don't think splitting up the group is going to help. There's strength in numbers. No offense, but a computer geek and a girl in college would be no match against Ian."

Ben felt torn. He needed a decoy, and he needed Abigail and Patrick's knowledge. But because he Abigail and Patrick, did he send his best friend and newest friend to do the task that could present many perils? Ben sighed. "I have a good idea where the clue is, so it shouldn't take to long to find it." He turned to Riley. "I need you and Alexis to do this, not only to distract Ian if need be, but to keep watch."

Riley nodded in agreement. "Ian doesn't know we're here, so he won't be looking for us at first. I'll call you if we spot him so you can hide or something."

"Okay," Ben said, "let's go.

* * *

Riley and Alexis waited for the tour group to pass them, then they edged their way into the door to the spire. 

Alexis looked up the shaft at the many flights of stairs. Riley closed the door and looked up at the stairs as well. "Hey, look! Stairs!" He said jokingly.

Alexis gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry, inside joke." He said apologetically.

Alexis started up the stairs, followed closely by Riley. He was surprised by her stamina as they climbed. By the Time they had reached the top, Riley was panting with exhaustion. "How come you're not tired?" He asked.

"Colorguard, seven years." She replied simply. She explored the landing they had come to while Riley caught his breath. It was small, with a low ceiling, and didn't appear to go any higher. "There has to be a way up." She whispered to herself and began feeling the wood above her. Finally, she came to what she was looking for.

* * *

Ben led Abigail and Patrick into the small museum next to the church. "If I'm correct, the poem wasn't referring to the church itself, it was referring to the actual lanterns." He said. They approached a glass display case with the two famous lanterns inside. Ben leaned in close to the glass. After a few seconds, he smiled. "I think our friend Paul Revere may have left us a clue." 

Abigail looked questioningly at Ben. "That doesn't make any sense. The key was created in 1814, but these lanterns are at least thirty years older. How does that work?"

Ben stopped. Abigail had pointed out a huge problem. He paced around the display case. "What if Alexis's key is not the original clue? What if that clue was lost or destroyed and a new one created to take its place?"

"It's a possibility." Patrick said.

"What did you see?" Abigail asked.

Ben sighed. There were only two words this time, but I think this is the final clue. It said Mount Vernon."

"Mount Vernon?" Patrick asked.

"The home of our first president." Ben said, his voice near a whisper. "Come on, we have to find Alexis and Riley."

* * *

Alexis pulled the trapdoor hard. It swung open and she fell to the ground. Riley rushed over to help her up. "Are you okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered with a smile.

"How do we get up?" Riley asked.

"You're taller than me," Alexis said. "See if you can feel a rope latter up there."

Riley put his hand through the trapdoor and felt around for the latter. After a few tense moments, he pulled the latter down. It looked new.

"At least they keep this place up." Alexis said as she climbed the latter and pulled herself up. Riley climbed up after her.

The room around them was small. There was a window on each wall of the square room. Riley sat down next to one and sighed. "This is one heck of an adventure we're on."

"Yeah, I know. It will be a story for me to tell my children and grandchildren." Alexis agreed, sitting down next to him.

There were a few moments of silence. Riley looked out the window behind him. The window faced the museum next to the church. He could clearly see the people walking in and out of the front of the building. He turned back and looked at Alexis. "Can I call you Lexi?"

"Huh, what?" Alexis said.

"Can I call you Lexi? It's your nickname. I heard your friend call you that."

Alexis rested her head on Riley's shoulder. "Yes, you can. I'd love that."

Suddenly, Riley's phone rang. He hurriedly answered it. "Hello? Ben?"

"Yeah."

"Did you find it?"

"Yeah, meet us at the museum."

"Alright, cool. Bye." Riley said and hung up.

"They found it?" Alexis implored.

"Yeah, they want us to meet them at the museum. C'mon!"

They jumped down through to trapdoor, making sure to close it before they left. Then, they raced back down the stairs. Riley surprisingly reached the ground floor first. He pressed his ear against the door to check for passing tour groups. Nothing. Alexis watched him intently. He turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hello Riley."

-------

You better review this cause it took me 5 hours to type! Hehe, be nice, okay?


	13. Mount Vernon

Okay, so, I promised three chapters this weekend and I'm planing on holding true to that! If you thought last chapter was slow, you're in luck this is where the real action begins!

Chapter 12:

Mount Vernon

"Ian!" Riley exclaimed.

"You seem surprised. Did you not think I would try to find the next clue?" Ian said sarcastically.

Riley drew back as Ian stepped through the door; followed by Jones and two other men neither Riley nor Alexis had seen before.

"So, Riley," Ian continued in an eerily friendly manner. "Where are Ben and Abigail?"

"Obviously not here." Riley growled.

Ian shifted his attention to Alexis. "And this must be the lovely Miss Lowell. I don't believe we've been formally introduced, but since we already know each other's names, I see no need for those formalities now."

"Yeah, so you can kill us that much faster!" Riley screamed in his mind. "Leave us alone, Ian." Riley said warningly.

Suddenly, Alexis made a bolt for the door! The instant he saw her move, Riley ran around the opposite side of their harassers. Ian was caught by surprise. "Get them!" He shouted.

Riley and Alexis ran into the sanctuary of the church. "Down here!" Alexis said, grabbing Riley's hand and diving under a pew.

A few seconds later, they heard Ian and his men storm in.

"I don't see them." One of the new men said.

" They're in here somewhere." Ian remarked.

Alexis quietly took a hymnal from the pew in front of theirs as Jones crept toward them

He leaned his head down to look underneath.

Alexis lashed out, striking the unfortunate crook on the back of the neck and rendering him unconscious.

Ian heard the commotion and , smiling, walked down the isle to where Jones lay.

Alexis pulled back in fright. "I should have known someone would hear that!" She thought.

Ian knelt down and looked under the pew. Alexis lashed out with the hymnal again, but Ian caught her wrist and pulled her up. "We now, look who's the little warrior!"

"Let me go!" Alexis screeched, thrashing wildly.

One of the other men pulled Riley up by the hood of his jacket.

Ian smiled at Alexis. "I'll be taking that key."

"No!" Alexis yelled instinctively, grabbing for the necklace, but Ian had already broken it. Riley made no move to stop him.

"Now, it's clear that neither of you know the next clue. Ben will have taken it upon himself to find it. So, I'll be off to find him." Ian said, releasing Alexis's wrist. He turned and signaled for the other two men to carry Jones to their car, then walked out of the church.

Alexis's shaking legs gave way and she sank to the floor. Riley fumbled with his phone as he tried to dial Ben's number. "Ben, hide! Do something! He said as soon as Ben picked up.

There was no further discussion except ,"Meet us at the car."

Riley hung up, then led the still reeling Alexis outside.

* * *

Ben hurried Abigail and Patrick into the museum. He stopped on of the workers. "Is there a back way out?"

The woman nodded. "Follow me."

* * *

Riley and Alexis watched as Ian entered the museum.

"Come on." Riley said and grabbed Alexis's hand. They both ran across the street and watched the door from the other side of the Escalade.

Ben walked around the side of the museum followed by Patrick and Abigail. Ben unlocked the car. "Everyone in, now!"

Within seconds, everyone was in and Ben got the car out of there.

"What did you find?" Riley asked.

"Mount Vernon." Ben answered simply. "We're flying to Virginia."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian and his men searched the museum. Ian finally realized what must have happened. "Damn! I shouldn't have let those two go! They must have warned the others! They used the bloody back door trick!"

Suddenly, a woman approached him. "May I help you, sir?" She asked in a friendly voice.

"Do you have a back door?" Ian inquired.

"Yes, why?" The woman said.

"Did you let anyone use it recently. Anyone not employed here?"

"Yes, a group of three."

"What were they looking at before they left?"

The woman became suspicious. "Why?"

There was a brief silence. "Scavenger hunt!" One of the men said.

Ian glared at him.

"Sponsored by a radio station. It's a contest. 'The Ultimate Treasure Hunt'! Winner gets ten grand!"

The woman relaxed. "Oh, in that case, follow me."

* * *

Ben parked the car in the airport parking lot, then again, called Sadusky. "We're going to Mount Vernon, Virginia. The car's at the airport. We'll need another one once we get there."

"Well Ben, I think you're going to close the book on the treasure of the Knights Templar for good." Sadusky remarked.

"Ian might be trailing us. I have no way of knowing, though." Ben said.

"We'll take care of Ian." Sadusky said. "You just worry about the treasure."

* * *

The group's little excursion took only two hours, and by 10:00, they were in the air on their way to Virginia.

Alexis and Riley's seats were next to each other. Alexis let Riley take the window seat.

Several minutes into the flight, Riley remembered what he had bought for Alexis. "Hey Al…Lexi?"

Alexis pulled herself from the magazine she was reading. "Yes?"

"I…bought this for you earlier." Riley said, handing her a small gift box.

Alexis took the box gently from Riley's hands and opened it. Inside were a gold chain and a small gold pendant in the shape of an American flag. Colored enamel gave the flag color.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Alexis exclaimed. She undid the clasp and draped it around her neck. "Thank you so much!" She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ben was contemplating where the treasure could be. If it had been hidden at Mount Vernon, why hadn't anyone else found it?

"What are you thinking about?" Abigail asked.

Ben was brought back from his thoughts by her voice. "I was wondering why no one had found the treasure if it's hidden somewhere like Mount Vernon, a major historical site."

Abigail smiled. "For the same reason no one had found the treasure under Trinity Church. The place is a national shrine. Why disturb it?"

* * *

The plane touched down in Virginia an hour later.

The five imedeately found the new car provided by the F.B.I.

"Well," Ben said. "Here we go."

* * *

The landscape flashed by as the car sped along the road to Mount Vernon. The occupants of the car were silent in their anticipation. None of them knew if this would be the last stop on their quest, or just the next step.

The car rounded a corner and the estate of George Washington came into view.

"So, this is it." Patrick said.

"This is it." Ben agreed.

* * *

They took a guided tour of the house, but found nothing to indicate a hidden passageway.

"I just don't get it!" Ben said in frustration once they were outside the house. "I thought it would be here."

Riley was surveying the landscape, deep in thought. He walked away from the house toward the river, about a half a mile away.

Alexis turned. "Riley, where are you going?"

"I have this idea that what we're looking for is- AHHHHH!" Riley screamed as the ground beneath him gave way and he plunged downward into total darkness.


	14. Treasure

Okay, I've been dangling this twist over CharlieLover's head for quite some time, so, CharlieLover, Here is the chapter with the twist!

Chapter 13:

Treasure

Alexis was the first to the hole that had formed in the ground. "Riley! Riley, are you okay!" She was pulled from the hole's edge roughly.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ben asked angrily. "The edges of that hole could collapse at any second!"

Riley's voice rose from the hole. "I'm okay! I fell into some underground pond!" His only source of light was the lich coming through the hole he fell through.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

"Riley, can you see anything?" Ben asked.

"No, I can't see anything except what's right around me." Riley answered, trying to se passed the curtain of black. A light breeze ruffled his hair. There had to be an entrance to the cave somewhere! He reached into his jacket pocket, hoping that the tiny flashlight he kept for reading in dim places had survived the fall and the little swim. He drew it out and flipped it on. There was no light. He shook it and was rewarded as the flashlight flickered to life. He turned and let the beam illuminate his surroundings. He was in a room that appeared to be part of a longer system. He felt the breeze again and began moving toward its source.

* * *

Ben paced as he thought. "We can't get close to the hole because we might fall in ourselves." He mumbled.

"So a rope's out of the question?" Abigail asked.

"Unfortunately, yeah." Alexis said.

* * *

Riley didn't know how long he had been walking and he was beginning to worry that he had been wrong about some sort of exit. He began to consider turning back when he saw a light. "That's it!" He exclaimed and ran toward it.

"Hey, Dad." Ben said. "Check on Riley. Make sure he's still okay."

Patrick turned and yelled toward the hole. "Riley? Kid, how are you doing?"

There was no response. He exchanged a worried look with his son. "Riley?" Ben yelled.

Alexis glanced at Abigail, worry filling her eyes.

"Hey, guys! You're not going to believe this!"

The four whirled around.

Riley was running toward them. He was still damp, and his clothes were a bit worse for the wear, but otherwise, he appeared to be okay. All except for the scratch on his cheek that slowly oozed blood.

Riley couldn't wait to tell them about his discovery. He had run all the way back just so that he could tell them that much quicker. "Ben's gonna flip!" He thought.

"Oh my God!" Abigail exclaimed, seeing Riley's present state. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He yelled.

Alexis ran to greet him, throwing her arms around him. "Riley!"

"There's a cave down there! I found the entrance, but it's well hidden! Come on, I'll show you!"

He looked at Alexis, then turned to Ben.

Ben nodded and they quickly followed the young man. About a half a mile away, they found a secluded glade with particularly long ferns growing everywhere. Riley found the rock where he had laid his flashlight as a marker. "In here." He said, pushing some of the ferns out of the way.

They stepped into the damp cave. Riley turned his flashlight on and handed it to Ben. "Your turn to lead."

Ben took the flashlight and moved the beam throughout the cave. He stopped on an odd looking stalagmite protruding from the floor about fifty yards from the entrance. He walked toward it as the others studied their surroundings. Ben placed his hand in the center, which appeared to have some sort of lid carved on top of it. He removed it and found a powdery substance, just like what he had found under Trinity Church. "Hey, does anyone have a lighter by any chance?"

They all shook their head.

Alexis smiled. "These walls are limestone, but some of the shards on the floor are flint."

Ben smiled as he saw her plan.

She picked up two pieces of flint and took them to the stalagmite. She began striking them against each other, producing sparks with each strike. After a few minutes, the powder caught fire and began to blaze. The fire spilled over the side of the stalagmite and traveled along the floor. They all watched in amazement as the fire traveled to a wall and lit an eagle in the darkest part of the cavern. Underneath the eagle, the words "E Pluribus Unum" caught fire.

"E Pluribus Unum." Riley whispered.

"One out of many." Alexis translated.

Suddenly, the eagle and words split, revealing a wooden door. A small silver doorknob and keyhole gleamed in the beam of the flashlight.

They all looked expectantly at Alexis. She pulled the silver key from her pocket (Riley had to pick the lock on the jewelry box) and approached the door. Finally, she gently slid the key into the lock and turned it. It stopped halfway and wouldn't budge.

"It…" She stopped in disbelief . "It won't turn."

Ben walked to her and placed his hands on hers, and together, they used both of their strength to turn the key the final way around. The old lock clicked and the door creaked open. The fire traveled through and lit the inside of the cavern. It spiraled along the walls, lighting a total of three tiers. "Oh my God." Alexis whispered. "We did it!"

Riley grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. "All of us." He said and kissed her passionately.

Ben, Abigail, and Patrick smiled and turned to the treasure. It was just as amazing as the first and they couldn't have been happier.

* * *

The five walked out of the cave, laughing and joking. Riley and Alexis walked hand in hand in front of their friends for the first time.

Their celebration was suddenly cut short by a very unwelcome voice.

"Riley, I never would have guessed that you'd find a girlfriend."

"Ian." Ben growled. "What do you want?"

"The same thing you want. Now give me the _real_ key." Ian said coolly.

"Absolutely not!" Patrick snarled.

Ben looked at his father. "This is our fight, Dad."

Abigail eyed Ian angrily. "You'll never get the key." She hissed.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He said, whipping out a handgun. "The key!"

"Ian, don't do this." Ben said, his voice taking on a hint of pleading.

He pointed the gun at Ben. "Give me the key."

"No!" The five said in unison.

"Fine." Ian said. "I should have done this a long time ago!"

Abigail jumped in front of Ben as four shots rang out, shattering the calm of the landscape.

Abigail looked down at herself, expecting to be in a world of pain. It was then that she realized that neither she, nor Ben was the intended target.


	15. Ian's Revenge

Okay, I HAD to get this chapter up. It's one of my favorites! Who was Ian's target? Was it Patrick, Ben's father? Or could it have been Riley, Ben's best friend? Could it be the defiant owner of the key, Alexis? You'll have to read to find out!

Chapter 14:

Ian's Revenge

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Alexis screamed as Riley fell to the ground, blood staining his shirt and jacket.

Alexis made a move to go to his side , but Ian pointed the gun at her. She froze, torn between fear and love.

"You better make a decision fast." Ian warned. "By the looks of it, he doesn't have much time. A punctured lung no doubt, if not worse. He has about an hour to live. An hour and a half if he's lucky." He looked directly into Alexis's eyes. "Make your choice."

Alexis looked from Riley, to the key in her hand, to Ben, Abigail, and Patrick. Ben nodded his head slowly. His best friend's life meant more to him than any treasure. Alexis took one final look at the key and hurled it past Ian's head. "Fetch!" She yelled, her eyes burning with anger and hatred.

Ian smiled, then turned to pick up the key. Then he melted into the brush behind him.

Alexis was instantly at Riley's side, tears spilling from her eyes. "Riley!" She cried, cradling his head in her arms. He had gone a deathly white, but was still conscious. She looked at Ben. "Call 911!" Her words galvanized him into action. She turned her attention back to Riley. "Riley, stay with me, please!"

His eyes began to close as darkness crept into his field of vision.

"No!" Alexis cried. "I love you! I love you, Riley!"

* * *

The next ten minutes passed by in a blur. Alexis refused to leave Riley's side. She and Ben flew in the Care Flight helicopter to the closest hospital. Riley was rushed into emergency surgery as soon as they arrived.

Alexis and Ben waited outside in the ER waiting room. Alexis was deeply distraught. Ben took her hand. She looked into his face, then buried her face into his shoulder and sobbed. He rubbed her hands comfortingly and let her release her pent up grief.

* * *

Abigail and Patrick arrived later after driving the car to the hospital.

Alexis fell asleep in her chair. Ben looked up as the lead surgeon walked toward him. He stood.

"Are you Mr. Gates?" He asked.

Ben nodded.

"Come with me." He said quietly, noting the sleeping woman's presence.

Ben followed him down a hall and around a corner. He found himself standing outside of Riley's room. Ben couldn't help but notice the clipboard beside the door that listed Riley's name and injuries in a doctor's chickenscratch handwriting.

Poole, Riley Alexander

Four gunshot wounds

Punctured lung

2 fractured ribs

Shattered Radial bone.

Severe blood loss

Ben sighed. He looked through the door. Riley was on a ventilator. An IV was in his arm and several machines kept track of his vital signs.

"Look, Mr. Gates. We've done all we can, but there's only a fifty percent chance he'll survive the night." The doctor said gravely.

Ben's eyes fell.

"I'll arrange for you and the others to stay after visiting hours tonight. I'm sure he would want you all with him if he were conscious. I'm sorry, Mr. Gates."

* * *

Abigail held Ben in her arms comfortingly when he told her what the doctor said. Patrick placed a sad hand on his son's shoulder. The three then watched Alexis sleep.

"What should we do?" Abigail asked.

"I hate to wake her up, but she will probably want to be with Riley if he…" The words seemed lost to Ben. He'd never thought he might lose his best friend. "If he…passes away."

Patrick gently shook Alexis awake. "You might want to visit Riley now." He said solemnly.

Alexis slowly rose to her feet. The events of the past few days were catching up with her making her extremely tired, and now this. The man she loved was just barely clinging to life.

* * *

Silently, they entered the room where Riley lay. The monitor that kept track of his heartbeat seemed to be beeping much slower than it should. Riley was dying.

The scene brought back all too painful memories of the day, ten years earlier, when Ben had lost his former girlfriend, Charlotte.

Alexis took Riley's hand and pressed it against her cheek. She had only known him for five days, but she felt like she had known him for years. Silently, she prayed for a miracle.

* * *

They took turns keeping vigil throughout the night, promising to wake the others if Riley's condition worsened.

Alexis had the shift just before dawn. A thought suddenly stuck her. "I have exams today!" A voice screeched in the back of her mind.

Ben awoke slowly. "Alexis?" He whispered. " How's Riley?"

"Well, he survived the night." Alexis said, a note of hope entering her voice.

"Ben. I have finals today. I have to fly back to D.C. this morning if I want to take the exams and graduate."

Ben thought for a moment. What a plight! Forced to choose between a degree and staying with her injured lover! The surgeon walked in as Ben considered Alexis's problem.

"Mr. Poole appears to have stabilized through the night." He said. "He's not out of the woods yet, but he's a fighter. He must have something," He looked at Alexis, "or someone to live for." He made a few marks on the clipboard that had been outside the room and left.

"Well, that settles it. Riley would want you to graduate from college, so I'll drive you to the airport so you can fly back." Ben offered.

"Thanks." She said. "And I'll call Chloe to see if she can pick me up."

* * *

Ben stopped in front of the airport doors.

Alexis still had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry." Ben said. "I'll call you if anything changes for the worst."

* * *

Chloe didn't have to ask what was bothering her friend. The media had latched onto the story the day it happened. The entire nation knew Riley was fighting for his life in a Virginia hospital.

Most of the ride home was quiet, but as they pulled in to the pulled into the parking lot of their dorm complex, Chloe noticed that the key that had always hung around her neck was missing. "Your key! Where is it?"

Alexis looked away and fiddled with the enameled flag. "I gave it to Ian. So he wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"C'mon. You need to get some rest before the exams later." Chloe said, helping her friend from the car.

* * *

Her tests flew by. She hardly knew how she made it through them all when her mind was still in Virginia with Riley. She crashed Friday night, completely exhausted from the exams and worry. She slept all through Saturday and part of Sunday, which was a rarity for her since she taught a teen girls' bible study at a local Baptist church.

Finally, Sunday afternoon, she decided to fix herself up and go for a walk.

The plants were green everywhere. Everything was so lush and full of life. It depressed her to see that. Everything seemed to have the abundance of life that eluded the one person she cared about most. After a while, she stopped to sit on a park bench. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She cringed. "I knew I should have told Chloe I was leaving. Now I get to have my head bitten off." She thought. "I'm sorry, Chloe." She said.

There was an awkward silence. Alexis froze. She slowly turned around, fearing what or who she might see.

When she met the person's gaze, she found herself staring into friendly, brilliant blue eyes. For a moment, she thought she was seeing an angel. "But Ben never called." She told herself. The afternoon sun beamed around him, making him seem to glow slightly. Then she noticed how he was holding his arm, as if it were in a sling. "Angels don't have slings." She though. She stood and faced him. "Riley?" She whispered.

He smiled. "The doctor was right. I do have someone to live for."

Alexis ran to him and they embraced, ignoring the awkwardness of Riley's sling.

* * *

Ben and Abigail watched from the street. "I thought they'd make a cute couple." Abigail said.

"Yeah, but were going to have to cut this reunion short." Ben reminded her. "The doctor said that Riley could come home, but he couldn't over-exert himself."

Abigail smiled at Ben. He put his arm around her waist as they watched their younger friends for a few more moments.

A/N: If you want to know more about what happened to Charlotte, please read "Charlotte's Legacy".


	16. Riley's Declaration of Independence

Okay, I'm just going to finish this. Just got to type the Epilogue after this and I'm through! W00T!

Chapter 15:

Riley's Declaration of Independence

"Alexis!" Chloe shouted. "Alexis wake up! We've got a _huge_ problem!"

Alexis moaned and rolled over . "What, Chloe?"

Chloe was on the graduation committee for their class. "It's our speaker! He's sick! We don't a replacement!"

Alexis yawned.

"And the ceremony is _tomorrow_! This is horrible!"

"Hey, Chloe, chill." Alexis said. "I'll call Ben and ask if he'll fill in."

Chloe looked gratefully at Alexis. "I don't know what I'd do without you, girlfriend!"

* * *

"Of course I'll speak. It will be my pleasure."

"Oh, thanks, Ben!" Alexis said with relief. "You're a lifesaver!"

"Chloe, good news!" Alexis shouted as she hung up the phone. "Ben agreed to speak!"

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Great! For a moment there I was afraid we'd be the first class in the history of GWU to not have a speaker at graduation!"

"I think you're over-exaggerating. I'm sure we're not the first." Alexis said.

* * *

The crowd watched as speeches were given by the chairman and president of the college. Then, they began handing out the college diplomas. The audience politely clapped as students with names like Sarah Bosley and Chris Carmendoza received their diplomas. Then, others like Cindy Hodges and Matthew Jareod were called.

The stage announcer then called "Chloe Leland."

"Just a few more." Alexis thought. She was a little disappointed that her parents couldn't attend, but they had been tied up in Texas. She saw Riley, Abigail, and Ben sitting on the front row. Riley waved at her and she smiled and waved back.

Then she heard, "Alexis Lowell, earning a degree in American History." Alexis rose and walked to the woman at the podium and accepted her diploma. She smiled when she heard a wolf-call that could only have come from Riley. The rest of the crowd cheered as well. Now that her name had been linked with Benjamin Gates, Riley Poole, and Abigail Chase, she had become an instant celebrity.

* * *

Ben rose as the last graduate walked back to his seat. He took the podium after the crowd applauded the recipients. They quieted down when Ben began to speak.

"The class of 2005. What a great year."

The students cheered.

"Wow. You know, I have had the pleasure of meeting some of the students from this class. And I know that you all are just as amazing as they are. Intelligent, kind, willing, and driven. That's what today's graduates really need. You're about to embark on the journey that will be the rest of your life. And you will find that those traits will be what will help you through it. Remember to be yourselves, it's the best thing you, or anyone con do for this world. And, as I personally know, never give up on your dreams, no matter how far-fetched they are."

Several people laughed.

"As you start life, maybe start a family, or any other path you choose, remember that hope should always be in abundance. If there is no hope in your life, you will see the world as hopeless when it really isn't. Keep up your hope, and nothing can bring you down. Thank you."

Everyone clapped. He waved his hand for silence. "And now, I'd like to invite a good friend of mine, Dr. Abigail Chase to say a few words to the ladies."

Alexis knew something was up. Abigail looked completely surprised. Ben hadn't planed this. Abigail reluctantly left her seat and ascended the stage to the podium.

"Wow, this wasn't planed." She said. This got several laughs. "I don't know exactly what to say except you all live in a wonderful time where women can be whatever they want. Take advantage of that and never give up."

The audience clapped again.

"I have one more thing." Ben said as Abigail watched him. They were standing next to each other at the podium. He turned to her. "Abigail Anne Chase, with all of these people as witnesses, I would like to ask you, the love of my life, a simple question." He pulled a small box from his suit pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Abigail was stunned. She blushed and answered yes happily. This time, the audience cheered louder than it had all day.

Ben kissed her as he slipped the ring on her finger. Then he turned to the students. "You see, guys? _That's_ how it's done!"

The woman who had handed out the diplomas looked at the students. "I now present to you George Washington University's class of 2005!"

As she announced this, Alexis and her classmates excitedly threw their caps in the air amid a roar of applause.

* * *

The four friends walked back to Ben's car. Alexis would be driving herself home, but since Riley couldn't drive, he would be going with Ben and Abigail.

"So, are you still planning on working at the Archives?" Abigail asked Alexis.

"For now." Alexis answered playfully.

"As long as Riley's there?" Ben asked pryingly.

"Hey, speaking of that, when do you start?" Alexis asked Riley.

"As soon as I can." He answered.

"This is really weird." Ben remarked. "You've come a long way from the college graduate I rescued from a windowless cubicle! Pretty soon, you won't need me any more!"

Riley rolled his eyes. "Ben, you're sounding like my dad again. But you're right, I'm on my own."

"You're independent." Alexis said.

"Riley's Declaration of Independence, dated June second, 2005." Ben said teasingly.

They all laughed, but in a way, they knew he was right.

"Speaking of the Declaration, I believe you said _I _would get to make the call on the finder's fee on the next treasure we found." Riley reminded Ben.

"We'll see." Ben said. "But if your medical bills are over one hundred thousand, you can forget it."


	17. Epilogue

Hey, stick around after the Epilogue. I'm including a hilarious scene that I wrote, but had to cut because the plotline changed!

Epilogue

I still can't get over that! I can't believe Ben proposed to Abigail in front of all those people! I get stage fright just talking in front of ten people! Ian was caught the week after that. He was sentenced to life in prison, and Alexis got her key back, and, I _finally_ got that freakin' cast taken off! (But Ben and Abigail still fuss over me!) Later today, Alexis and I are going to Bean Me, then we're going to look for an apartment for her. (According to her, it _has _to be near the Archives.) Ben and Abigail's wedding is set for December, and neither of them can wait! (Though the planning is getting _really_ old!) As for our old friends, the paparazzi, there back for another session of 'Suck Riley's Soul'. Alexis and I have decided to turn the tables, though. Now, whenever we see them, we take _their_ picture! Ha, Alexis is ready to go, took her long enough! Hey, Hakkuna Matata, right?

The End

Okay, I promised you a look at a cut scene in NT II: Riley's Declaration of Independence, so here it is. It would help if you were familiar with Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie and Ron White's story "Thrown Out of a Bar," aka "Drunk in Public." If you have not heard this, let me know and I'll send you a copy of the story.

National

Treasure

II :

Riley's Declaration of Independence

Scene Idea "Drunk in Public"

Riley smiled shyly as Alexis's friends told him college stories. Most of them knew Alexis because they were all on the college colorguard.

* * *

Two college juniors watched the group. "Hey look, it's that guy we saw on TV!" One said in a whisper.

The other smiled. I've seen him around with Alexis. It's that Poole guy. I knew she'd bring him. And, we can get some good money by doing this! Tabloids are always looking for embarrassing pictures of celebs." He opened a bottle of everclear and casually strolled by the table where the small bowl of punch was and poured the bottle in.

* * *

Alexis offered to get Riley some punch. She could not have known that the punch had just been strongly spiked, because of everclear's colorless, tasteless properties. She brought back a cup for him and a water bottle for herself. (Not even Ben could convince her to drink anything else).

* * *

Ten minutes later, Alexis could tell there was something seriously wrong with Riley. She pulled him outside to talk to him.

"Riley, what's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Wrong?" He said, staggering a step sideways. "There's nothing wrong with me!" He flailed his arm in a drunken fashion.

At the same moment, a police officer on patrol drove by. He saw the confrontation and stopped. He approached the quarreling couple and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Alexis said in frustration.

"There's nothing wrong." Riley said, slightly slurring his speech.

The officer raised an eyebrow. "Sir, I need you to hold one foot six inches off the ground and count to thirty."

Riley did as the officer told him. "O-" He began and went crashing to the ground. "Is that close enough?"

* * *

Around the corner, Ian watched the ongoing event. He laughed to himself. "Imagine that! Riley Poole, drunk!"

* * *

By now, a curious crowd had gathered, including the two responsible for the mess.

"I'll need to see your driver's license." The officer said.

Riley handed the license to him.

"Mr. Poole, you are being charged with 'drunk in publi-c." The officer said, emphasizing the c.

"Hey, hey, hey." Riley said. "I swear to drunk I'm not God! I haven't even touched any alcohol!" He exclaimed in defense, not realizing he had mixed the words up.

"He's right." Alexis said. "I've been with him all evening. All he's had is punch."

* * *

Ian, seeing an opportunity, threw caution to the wind and pushed his way through the crowd. "Hello, Riley." He said.

The officer didn't realize that one of the most wanted men in America had just walked up.

Riley didn't recognize Ian at first.

"I'm still looking for that key." Ian said. "Do you have any idea where I could find it?"

Finally, Riley recognized the convict. "Ya, I know where the key is. It's right here!" He said, ripping the ribbon from Alexis's neck and dangling the key tauntingly in Ian's face. "Ha!"

Alexis, who had finally convinced the officer that Riley's punch must have been spiked, barley had any time to react. Ian grabbed the key from Riley and took off.

"He stole my necklace!" Alexis exclaimed.

The officer looked at Riley as he ended a conversation with another student. "Mr. Poole, after discovering evidence that your punch was spiked, I have decided to let you go. As for your necklace, I'm on it." He jumped in his car and sped off in the direction Ian took.

Alexis had no idea what to do next. She couldn't take Riley back to Ben's. He would just say, "I told you so." He hadn't been too keen on them going to the graduation party in the first place and had somehow known something bad would happen. He wouldn't be too pleased about Riley getting drunk either, whether he meant to or not.

* * *

Chloe caught the two juniors snapping pictures of Riley. She angrily snatched the camera away and threw it to the ground. "I knew you two had to be behind this! I hope that your broken camera will teach you two troublemakers a lesson!"

* * *

Chloe came to help Alexis guide Riley to her car. " Let's take him back to our dorm." Alexis said.

"What?" Chloe exclaimed. "You know they don't allow guys on our floor!"

"They never bothered to install security cameras, so no one will know." Alexis said.

* * *

Riley passed out on the way back. It was a five-minute drive across campus. When they got there, they had to carry Riley to an elevator.

* * *

Once they reached their dorm room, they laid Riley out on Alexis's bed. She had volunteered to sleep on the couch that night. After a few minutes of making sure Riley would be okay (he wasn't drunk to the point of alcohol poisoning), the two women went to bed.

Riley awoke with a screaming headache. It was still dark and

* * *

he had no idea where he was. He rubbed his face then let it fall beside him.

"Ow!" Someone screamed.

Riley jumped. Not only had the scream hurt his head, it had scared him as well.

Chloe turned on a light. Alexis was sitting up rubbing her nose. "That _hurt_, Riley!"

Chloe was stunned at her friend's actions. "Alexis, what the heck do you think you're doing? I would never have expected this from you!"

"I don't know how I got here!" Alexis said.

Riley moaned. He was caught in the middle of two arguing girls and his head was throbbing with pain.

Chloe then realized what had happened. "You didn't know you sleepwalked, did you?" She asked.

Alexis shook her head.

"I've seen it happen before. Once you got up and played with the light switch." Chloe explained.

"Yeah, well, thanks for telling me now." Alexis said sarcastically.

Finally, Riley spoke. "Can you two stop arguing? I've got a really bad headache and neither of you are helping."

Alexis cast an apologetic look at him and went to get him some Advil.


End file.
